


My Milking Machines Brings all the Boys to the Yard

by Smutslug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 100 percent consensual!, Alteans are good milking cows, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Milking, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Crack, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Galra cows have 4 breasts, Hand Jobs, Happy cows!, Happy ending I swear!, Hemipenes, Human Furniture, Human Objectification, Humans treated as cows, I REGRET NOTHING, If you want logic this is not the place for it, In this case a fence, Kabeshiri, Keith has two dicks, Licking, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Mild Cum Inflation Kink, Milking, Milking Machines, Milking contests, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Now with some plot!, Oviposition, Pillory, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Prostate Milking, Stuck in a wall, Suction tubes, Triple Penetration, Vaccine shots, Vaginal Fingering, Very mild dubcon due to the stuck in a fence thing, Very well treated cows, cum eating/drinking, human cattle, multiple POVs, this is crack porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: Lotor runs a milk farm and every day he has to oversee the milking process.Meet the cattle!The bulls:Shiro, the Champion. Lotor's top milking bull.Keith, the half breed experiment.Lance, the newcomer.The cows:Allura, the Princess. Lotor's top milking cow.Romelle, the second top milking cow.Merla and Luka, twins, makes the sweetest milk.The farmers:Lotor, owner of the farm.Sendak, farmhand that does most of the dirty work.Hunk, taste tester and nutrition expert. Makes sure the cattle is well fed.Pidge, veterinarian. Ensures the cattle get the medical attention they need.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Sendak (Voltron), Hunk/Krolia, Hunk/Ryan Kinkade, Hunk/Victoria, Ina Leifsdottir/Pidge | Katie Holt, James Griffin/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith's Father/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Sendak (Voltron), Kolivan/Lance (Voltron), Krolia/Pidge, Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro/Keith's father, Lance/Thace (Voltron), Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Nadia Rizavi, Pidge | Katie Holt/Veronica, Ranveig/Lance, Romelle/Sendak, Ryan Kinkade/Pidge | Katie Holt, Sendak/Allura/Lotor, Sendak/Shiro (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 222





	1. Newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: For new readers. If you want straight up porn chapter 1, 5 and 8 will be your jam. The other chapters has a bit more plot on the side if you don't mind that.
> 
> Kinks in each chapter:  
> Ch1  
> -Milking  
> -Prostate milking  
> -Cock milking  
> -Breast milking  
> -Milking machines  
> -Medical play  
> -Blow jobs  
> -Anal sex
> 
> Ch2  
> -Milking  
> -Prostate milking  
> -Cock milking  
> -Breast milking  
> -Milking machines  
> -Medical play  
> -Blow jobs  
> -Anal sex
> 
> Ch3  
> -Milking  
> -Prostate milking  
> -Cock milking  
> -Breast milking  
> -Milking machines  
> -Medical play  
> -Blow jobs  
> -Anal sex
> 
> Ch4  
> -Cunnilingus  
> -Milking  
> -Vaginal fingering  
> -Prostate milking  
> -Cock milking  
> -Breast milking  
> -Milking machines  
> -Blow jobs
> 
> Ch5  
> -Milking, prostate and breasts  
> -Triple penetration  
> -Kabeshiri/stuck in a wall  
> -Dual penetration  
> -Blowjobs  
> -Power play  
> -Spitroasting
> 
> Ch6  
> -Cream pies  
> -Vaginal penetration  
> -Anal fingering  
> -Blow jobs
> 
> Ch7  
> -Breeding  
> -Cum inflation, mild  
> -Spitroasting  
> -Oviposition  
> -Milking
> 
> Ch8  
> -Cock warming  
> -Cum inflation  
> -Oviposition  
> -Cum eating/drinking  
> -Human furniture  
> -Human objectification  
> -Bondage  
> -Power play
> 
> Hopefully I have remembered all the most important kinks but it's most likely not everything.

The sun was rising above the horizon and Lotor stepped out onto the gravel in front of the milking hall. Before he even opened the door he could hear the bulls and cows' impatient whines.

Sendak had already ushered them from the barn and it was now up to Lotor to have them strapped in to start the milking process.

As he stepped into the first room he found all the bulls, one row on each side of the room, already by their stations waiting for him to do his thing.

Lance looked down at the station in front of him. It had his number on it, the same as on his ear tag, so this was were he would be working.

This was Lance's first time so he was a bit nervous but he tried his best to not fiddle as Farmer Lotor did his thing. He strapped Lance in, knees on the floor, arms in the padded cuffs in the frame above his head, suction tubes over his flaccid cock and perky nipples. He even gave Lance's pecs a gentle squeeze before he moved on to the darker haired boy next to him doing the same to him on his own station. The darker haired boy was a half breed and therefore had two sets of nipples and two cocks between his legs which meant double the equipment and hopefully double the yield for Farmer Lotor.

Lotor took his time with all the boys and men in the room making sure they were all strapped in and ready for today's milking session. Some made impatient whines while others were patiently waiting for the inevitable.

He flipped the switch on his control panel and watched as all the milking station sprung to life.

Lance made a small yelp as he felt something push against his hole. It was wet and slightly cold but it heated up fast and it kept pushing against his rim. To Lance's dismay the darker haired boy next to him snickered at his reaction and he gave a glare in return.

The thing pushing against his rim was slick and it didn't take long before it pushed past the tight muscle, which made Lance gasp out loud, and into the heat beyond. Lance gasped again as it dug deeper before sliding out and repeated the process. It reached a bit deeper each time until it hit his prostate and Lance keened. Over and over the machine brushed the probe against it and Lance felt his cock slowly harden as his prostate was assaulted again and again, which made his cock fill out the space of the tube making it fit snugly around his cock. Now he only had to fill it and as if the machine had read his thoughts a gentle vibration started out at the base of the suction cup as the walls started to retract and move, up and down, jacking him off. Farmer Lotor had of course installed every cock suction tube with masturbation sleeves for maximum efficiency.

Lance felt closer and closer to the edge and the head of his cock weeped a few drops of precum, the clear fluid running down his shaft. Quickly after his first orgasm hit, hard, and the tube filled with a few dollops of come while his nipples only made a few small spurts of glistening milk. Not a lot, Lance thought.

Farmer Lotor flicked a switch and the suction was increased and Lance felt the pressure around his nipples increasing resulting in a constant slow dribble of white fluid. His breasts were still aching though, had all morning, as they had a lot more to give, he just needed a bit more stimuli.

Lance looked at the older man in front of him. He had been through this before, a true Champion, with large milk brimming pecs spurting streams of milk into the suction cups at every pulse of the machine. His cock was equally impressive, with a set of massive balls neatly tucked underneath. Lance could see how he canted his hips in synch with the anal probe allowing his cock to be milked as well as his breasts, thick seemen leaving his cock in thick spurts, filling the suction cups faster than they could empty. More than once Farmer Lotor had to adjust the suction power to compensate for his top milking bull's production rate. Those balls were working hard and he couldn't let that go to waste.

Lance hoped to be as good a milker as Shiro one day. He would have to work hard to get there.

The dark haired boy next to him was panting hard as his twin cocks let go of a huge load into the tubes accompanied by thick spurts of milk from his breasts.

"Good, Keith, keep that up. You are doing great," Farmer Lotor praised, ruffling his hair. The boy, Keith, followed up with another load and a few smaller spurts of milk in quick succession. 

Lance, struck by jealousy, decided he wasn't going to be beat by some half breed. He was gonna prove he could produce just as much as someone who just happened to be born with twice of everything.

Lance closed his eyes and let the feeling of the probe deep within him take all his focus as it rubbed over his prostate again and again. The grip on his cock slowly working it's way from base to the head, a continuous wave, again and again helped to spur him on.

Lance came again, more this time, and his nipples dribbled out a steady stream of milk.

As he came again Farmer Lotor walked past and gave a pleased nod. "Not bad, not bad. I think the newcomer deserves a reward." It made Lance grin. A reward sounded great and he took the farmer's cock into his mouth hungrily, the warm shaft a good weight against his tongue. It made him roll his hips to meet the probe in his ass head on as it was about to brush against his prostate and Lance came again filling the tube before its contents were greedily sucked away by the machine.

"You are doing good so far but you need to work on your milk yield." Farmer Lotor kneaded his pecs and Lance moaned around the cock in his mouth as his nipples made a few more excited spurts. "That's better," Farmer Lotor purred pleased.

When Lotor was sure all the bulls were doing well, the room filled with grunts and moans as the machines did their job, then Lotor could slip into the room next door. There all his cows were patiently waiting for their own milking sessions, their breasts brimming with milk, a few of them already leaking and writhing impatiently in their straps. Sendak had already strapped them into their machines, slightly different than the bull's, with large dildos stuffed into their stretched and glistening wet pussies, each fitted to that specific cow's preferences.

Lotor started with Romelle, her breasts heavy and leaking, the most needy of the cows, and he slipped the large suction tubes over her engorged nipples. He barely squeezed her breasts and milk flowed into them with no seeming end. She moaned in relief and whined when he let go. He didn't worry as she would have her relief very soon.

The twins were next, Luka and Merla, and while their breasts weren't nearly as large as Romelle's they both produced the best tasting milk so while their yield was small it was worth it in the long run. Their "Special Reserve" always sold out fast.

Allura, his Princess, was next and her enormous tits were a firm weight in his hands as he attached the suction tubes to her overflowing nipples. Allura gave the best yield and while not as sweet it still had a rich taste that made customers come back for more.

He then moved on to all the other cows before starting up the machinery, each one with settings fitting that particular cow. Allura liked it hard and fast, Romelle preferred slow and steady while the twins preferred it in between.

Lotor looked pleased at his cows as their glistening bodies rocked back and forth from the machines ministrations, moans and mewls filling the air as warm milk spurted into the suction tubes in constant streams. Alteans were a good breed and he was quite pleased to see all his hard work building this farm was paying off.

Before he left he gave his Princess's tits a few good squeezes watching the milk splurt out even faster. Altean milk was simply the best.

  
  


Later that day Lotor was measuring up Shiro's yield. It had been declining the last week and that was unbecoming of his Champion milker.

"Sendak, can you give Champion a hands-on milking session? He's a bit low this week and we need to meet the quota," Lotor said to his farmhand who was busy cleaning one of the cows with a hose, the pink haired Altean moaning as he sprayed the cold water over her hot skin before he eased the head of the hose it into her pussy cleaning her out. They got so filthy during milking and he had to be thorough.

"Sure, now or later?"

"The faster the better. I'll have him moved to the bench."

Champion was in the side building, already strapped down on the bench rump raised high ready for when Sendak arrived.

"Lotor says your production is down, Champion, we can't have that can we?" Sendak rumbled as he took his stand behind the bull.

Champion slowly shook his head and raised his hips in anticipation of what was to come. It wasn't the first time he had a private milking session.

Sendak popped open a bottle of lube and lathered up his cock generously. Lotor would have his head if he somehow hurt his Champion. Not that Sendak thought he would take any harm from it.

Shiro moaned as Sendak sunk into him. The farmhand's cock was so much better than the prostate probes in the milking machines. There was a reason the farmhand was given these jobs, he could do better than any machine.

Large furry hands gripped Shiro's pecs and squeezed and his breath hitched as milk flowed unhindered into the tubes. Shiro didn't complain, it felt good, the pressure in his tits easing and his cock agreeing, shooting load after load that was quickly sucked away.

"That's better," Sendak rumbled. "Sometimes I wonder if you underperform on purpose just to have me do this to you."

Shiro didn't say it but there was a hint of truth in Farmhand Sendak's words.

"I think I am going to suggest to Lotor to have cow sized probes fitted in your milking station, maybe that would help. You seem to like them big." Shiro nodded enthusiastically to that and Sendak chuckled. "Spoiled, that's what you are."

Shiro didn't disagree and when Sendak decided to jackhammer into him at a brutal pace all he could do was take it and show how good he was at what he did. At the end of the session the milk tanks were full and the pressure in his breasts had finally died down. His cock dribbled out one last dollop of come before softening and Sendak removed all the tubes. Before unstrapping him Sendak gave him a hose down washing away all of the sweat and dried come around his hole. Sendak also made sure to clean him well on the inside.

"There, squeaky clean. Now off to the barn with you." 

Sendak brought Shiro to the barn before he walked back to the main building where Lotor and the others were waiting in the kitchen.

Hunk was testing that week's production and was studying several milk filled beakers.

"The Altean cows are giving us a great yield. A nice sweetness that is sure to give us good profit at the market." He moved one beaker to the side and stuck a finger in another before giving it a thoughtful taste. "The half breed's milk is not super great on taste but it has a high fat content and I think it will be perfect for cheese production."

Lotor hummed approvingly and scribbled down what Hunk told him.

"Also helps he is producing a lot of it so I would say your experiment is definitely paying off." Lotor gave Hunk a pleased smile and drew a small star next to the half breed's name on his clipboard.

"They are efficient I shall give them that. I will make sure to get hold of more of them in the future." Lotor turned to Sendak who had sat down by the kitchen table.

"How's Champion?"

"Full tanks, great performance in a short time span, like always."

"Good." Lotor nodded and made another mark on his clipboard.

"Really think you should consider upgrading his milking station. The bull's a size queen," Sendak continued and tapped his fingers on the table absentmindedly. Lotor sighed agreeingly.

"I might have to, as it takes shorter and shorter time between each time he needs a hands-on session. And I can't have you busy with him all the time." Lotor turned to Hunk again. "How's the newcomer?"

"Apart from the low amount, which is completely fair for a first timer, I find it up to standards with our other bulls. Given time I think he can give us a nice yield," Hunk said as he looked over his own clipboard. Lotor nodded and made a small note next to Lance's name on his list.

Pidge, who had been silent up to that point, jumped down from her seat on the kitchen counter and trotted over to the door. "That reminds me, I should go give the newcomer his shots," she said as she pulled on her lab coat.

"Oh, remember there is that new virus going around," Hunk said, a bit of worry in his voice.

"You don't have to tell me how to do my job, Hunk." Pidge smirked at him and grabbed a few bottles and syringes from the medical cabinet.

"I'm just saying," Hunk said and shrugged before she slipped out the door laughing.

Pidge crossed the courtyard and stepped into the barn. Hunk had been by and fed the cattle just hours before and most of them were already dozing off in their cubicles.

The newcomer was still awake and was laying on his cushion fiddling with the cage around his cock. All the bulls wore cock cages at night so that they wouldn't spill that precious seed too early and to make them more pent up before the milking sessions. The cows on the other hand had caps fastened to their nipples(all cows had their nipples pierced for this reason) to avoid them suckling on each other's breasts. It wasn't uncommon for the cows to sleep together and this removed that problem.

Pidge entered Lance's cubicle and he looked up at her curious.

"Just going to give you a few shots to make sure you don't get ill." Pidge said and closed the gate behind her. "Going to do a medical examination at the same time. Want to make sure today's milking session went smoothly."

Lance didn't hesitate and crawled on all fours, back towards her, presenting himself.

"Good boy," she praised and filled the first syringe. He hissed slightly when he jabbed it into his thigh but didn't say anything. "And then the other." The second went just as quick as the first and Pidge discarded the syringes in her other lab coat pocket before pulling out a pair of disposable gloves and small pack of lube.

With both hands she spread his cheeks apart and probed the tight pucker with her thumb gently. Lance shivered at the sensation before finally letting her thumb slip inside.

"Good boy," she praised again and let her finger explore his insides thoroughly before switching to her index to go deeper.

Lance gasped as she brushed over his prostate and Pidge chuckled.

"Everything seems to be in order," she said but didn't pull out and instead she let her other hand reach further down to cup his balls, massaging them between her fingers.

Lance made an involuntary moan and his arms began to tremble as she kept brushing and fondling against two of his most sensitive parts.

"Beautiful reaction," she said to herself and made a mental note of it for later. Lance had the foundation to become a great milk bull.

She pulled out and let go of his testicles and he whined at the loss. "I should leave you to rest. Thank you for being such a good boy for me." She pulled off the gloves and ruffled his hair before leaving his cubicle just as fast as she came, leaving behind a Lance that was very sure he wouldn't be able to sleep that night with his cock straining so badly in his little cock cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems I am making another chapter for this insanity. Stay tuned!


	2. The Galra Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this plot? And oh my, we may have an antagonist.
> 
> Zarkon is a grumpy old fashioned farmer that wants none of that touchy feely stuff.
> 
> Also Galra cattle has tiny tails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more in depth and not as heavy on the p0rns, and mostly focusing on the galra, but I have more in store for the next chapters with subjects such as breeding, cattle show and endurance testing. And we will see more familiar faces from the Voltron universe. Feel free to come with suggestion as to whom that might be. I'm also open to suggestions regarding scenarios.

Down the road from Lotor’s farm was another farm, the biggest and wealthiest in the area, the Daibazaal Farm. Most would not think anything about it that these two farms were in the same area, but there was one rather big connection between them. The owner of Daibazaal Farm was owned by Zarkon Daibazaal, Lotor’s very own father, and their relationship was rocky at best.

On this particular day Zarkon was making his way to his son’s farm, intent on having a stern talk with this rebellious offspring of his.

Lotor’s farm was smaller than his, by a fair amount, with only a few meager buildings and a bit of grassland. But Zarkon wasn’t interested in inspecting the land and sat course for the main building and wasted no time in hammering on the door.

“Okay okay, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Said a voice and the door opened and it took a moment for the small brown haired woman to recognize him, especially considering he was twice as tall as her and she had to push her head back quite a bit to even meet his gaze.

“Oh, it’s you.” The veterinarian gave him a cold unimpressed look. “Lotor is in the barn.” And then she slammed the door in his face. Zarkon frowned deeply. Just the fact that Lotor’s crew had the gall to treat him, _him_ of all people, like some commoner was enough to make his blood boil. Lotor had to answer for this unjust treatment. He wasn’t the biggest farmer in the area for nothing and he demanded respect.

Lotor was indeed in the barn, the barn which was in his honest opinion, a waste of space. His son had not used the barn to its fullest potential, the cubicles being way too large for each cow or bull. And what was up with all the blankets and cushions? Pointless!

But his biggest shock was when he walked by a larger cubicle and spotted a very familiar face peering back at him. And it also happened to be the moment Lotor rounded the corner.

“Why haven't you put the half breed down yet?” Zarkon growled and gestured angry at the young bull in the cubicle, its sire holding around him protectively, glaring hate back at him. Zarkon could easily see the resemblance. The sire looked like a ruffian, a scar over his eye and a scruffy look. So this was the bull that had tainted his prize cow. Apparently she was into “bad boys”. “I didn’t toss him in a ditch for you to adopt him! He is a disgrace, an abomination!”

Lotor gave him a frown and put his hands on his hips like he always did when he disagreed with his father. “He is working quite fine for me, thank you very much. Keith is an excellent milker.”

“Hmpf,” Zarkon snorted. “Only thanks to his galra genes. The facts that you are more prone to dabbling in such poor breeds like humans or Alteans tells me you are not cut out to be a farmer.”

“I can decide that well on my own, _father._ Now, unless you came here for a different reason than to berate me then leave, I have work to do.” Lotor walked past him and Zarkon frowned.

“Me and your mother-” Zarkon started but was not allowed to continue.

“That woman is NOT my mother!” Lotor snapped and yanked the door open. “And if you think I want to talk to you about anything regarding her then you are sorely mistaken.”

Zarkon grumbled. “Very well, but can we at least discuss a few matters?”

Lotor seemed to think it over before he sighed. “Fine, meet me in the house. I need to finish up something here.”

His father did as Lotor said and Lotor closed the door behind him before turning his attention back to his barn and its inhabitants. He walked over to Keith’s cubicle and rested his arms on the gate and gave Keith a tired but warm smile. Keith jumped up from his spot next to his father and trotted over to Lotor with a curious look on his face.

“Don’t you worry, Keith, I am not tossing you or your father out.” Lotor ruffled his hair caringly. “I say this as one half breed to another.” He meant it. His father could be extremely old fashioned and still be oblivious on other things which baffled Lotor on more than occasion.

Keith gave him a thankful smile and a nod and waved goodbye to Lotor as he left.

From his own cubicle Lance had heard and seen the whole thing and now he was peeking over the wall at Keith. Lance felt mischievous.

“Half breed,” Lance whispered and grinned as Keith glared back at him, so done with this annoying newcomer. Lance was about to say something more when Keith’s dad decided to pop his head over the cubicle wall too and with a soft but stern voice he said: “Lance was it?” Lance nodded nervously, not expecting the older bull to talk to him. “I know you boys like bickering, but can you give this old fella some rest?” He gave Lance a warm smile and Lance blushed and nodded, looking away.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Keith’s dad said and Lance felt his ears grow hot. 

“That goes for you too, Keith.” Lance looked back up just in time to see Keith reach his tongue out a short second before his dad pulled him down back behind the wall.

Lance retreated back down his own wall and crawled back on his cushion. The blush on his face didn’t leave him however.

Stupid Keith.

Stupid Keith’s sexy dad…

\-----

Zarkon’s talk with Lotor went nowhere. The boy was as stubborn as the day he left his father’s farm and wouldn’t listen to reason. Zarkon had offered him a part of the farm if he would give up on this pointless endeavour to create a more “humane” farm. There was no need for such softness in the family.

Zarkon was in a less than stellar mood when he returned to his farm and found his farmhands preparing his cows and bulls for milking, leading them all from the barn over to the milking halls in a neat row, all of them sporting Zarkon’s brand on their flanks, clear as day. Lotor hadn’t even bothered to brand his cattle, instead settling for microchips and ear tags. What a silly inferior solution.

Daibazaal Farm was all about efficiency and production was always the highest in the area and it was so for a reason. Zarkon hand picked all his cattle personally and he preferred the Galra breed exclusively. Nothing could beat them in terms of milk and cum production. With their four breasts, one small set and one large, and the bulls also sporting a hemipenes with matching ball sizes the breed was superior in every way. Not to mention the breed’s strong libido, they could go on far longer than any other breed and their lust had no equal.

Zarkon observed as his farmhands, Haxus and Hepta, strapped in his top bulls for that day’s milking session. The first was Ranveig with his massive size and cocks to match. Only the strongest restraints were good enough to keep him in place, and strength was good. Strength meant good yield and Zarkon nodded approvingly as the machines starting to work, the large cocks getting a run for their money as they filled the suction tubes over and over with the thickest and stickiest cum. Pleased with the results Zarkon moved his focus over to Kolivan, an older bull that had been on his farm for as long as he could remember but who never faltered in production. His large pecs were only equal to his equally large package, Kolivan gave the best of both worlds. Zarkon kneaded those breasts, inspecting them, and received a deep needy moan as the milk started to squirt into the suction cups in large spurts, just the way they should. Galra high quality in every way.

The next bull was Prorok, a stocky individual with a bit of tummy. Not the highest yielder, but still high enough to keep around, especially considering his age. His girthy cock barely fit in the largest suction tubes.

Then there was Thace. He was a bit scrawny in Zarkon’s eyes, nothing like the first three, but so far he had proved his worth producing a great tasting product. If only he could yield more. Zarkon would have to have a talk with Haggar later to see if there was a way she could give him a little boost.

Zarkon observed as his farmhands finished with all the other bulls and soon the room was thrumming with working machinery and strong galra bulls grunting and groaning, filling the milk and cum tanks little by little. Music to his ears.

His cows were up next, beautiful and strong.

Trugg was a bit bitey but stick a big enough dildo up her pussy and she too surrendered to the machinery. Her tits hung heavy on her chest and dribbled milk before the farmhands could attach the suction tubes and save the rest. When properly attached and the machine turned on it didn’t take long for her to moan and groan as her milk flowed freely, but she still writhed in her bonds now and then. So needy.

Ladnok was easier to handle and her milk was sweeter but she was really fuzzy with what dildos she preferred on each specific day. The farmhands complained about what a headache it could be at times.

Gnov was just as stubborn but she was also the strongest and in cases the restraints hadn’t been good enough she had freed herself and forced herself on the farmhands(they had complained for days that their pelvises would never be the same again) before moving to the bulls in the room over. It had resulted in some interesting calves to say the least. But she had a great yield, her tits engorged and always brimming, Zarkon enjoyed watching the suction tubes pump milk from them in thick steady spurts. Gnov had some of the thickest and fattest milk and that milk was precious.

But then there was his prize cow, Krolia. The highest and sweetest yield, with breasts so bountiful it put all his other cattle to shame.

When it had become apparent she had been sneaking out to copulate with a human bull of all things Zarkon had been furious and when the calf was born he had wasted no time in getting rid of it. After that she bore a resentment towards him, which in his opinion was completely uncalled for. There was no way he was going to harbor a half breed on his farm.

Ever since Krolia’s little nightly escapades he had gone so far as to install trackers in all his cattle, the one thing he found technology useful for, and that had been the end of it. But now he knew who the bull she had fallen heads over heels for was and while he knew it had been some simple human bull seeing the actual culprit hadn’t been reassuring in any way. She had poor taste.

Krolia was already at her station and she gave him a scowl the moment she saw him and if he knew her well enough she would refuse to look at him for the entirety of his stay. Luckily she wasn’t fussy with the farmhands and was still at top of her game. But for a while now he had wanted to breed her, get some proper calves off her, and Zarkon had wanted to have his prize bull Ranveig be the sire. But to his dismay his veterinarian, Ulaz, had recommended against it, saying Ranveig was simply too big for the cow to handle which was frustrating. Zarkon was also not a believer of artificial insemination as hardy calves were made through proper breeding, not through this science mumbo jumbo. But if size was the issue then Zarkon would simply have to have her fit to size. A bit of stretching could work. He would have to have a talk with Sniv to get that job done, but for now a simple gradual upgrade in size could help.

“Hepta,” Zarkon said and his farmhand was by his side in seconds. “Give Krolia a bigger dildo this time, just make sure to lube it up properly.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Hepta said and ran off to storage and started rummaging around for a suitable size. In the meantime Haxus was removing the old one and gave Krolia a nice deep fingering which left her mewling and writhing in her bonds. Haxus was good with his hands and he knew most of the cow’s sweet spots by now. He could get any of them wet and leaking in no time when he let his fingers do their magic.

Hepta returned with a size 6 dildo, a step up from Krolia’s usual size 5 and the two farmhands had it lubed up and installed in the station in no time. The both of them took great care in making sure to insert it slowly in Krolia’s twitching pussy as there was no point in having her tear, Zarkon would flay them alive if they did, and apart from a few deep breaths and trembling thighs due to the new stretch she seemed to take it well.

Zarkon leant in close to his prize cow and patted her head affectionately, stroking the hair and ears gently. “I will get some good calves off you sooner or later, precious,” he whispered. But Krolia merely snorted. It was frustrating having a stubborn cow, Zarkon thought, but it didn’t matter, he had a farm to run.

\-----

Ulaz, Daibazaal Farm’s veterinarian looked over his clipboard and frowned. A few of the bulls had shown a dip in productivity over the last months and Zarkon had demanded Ulaz find out why. Ulaz had tried to have Zarkon consider upgrading the barn with a few more amenities, but the old farmer had refused stating that if the cattle did fine without them before then they didn’t need them now, which to Ulaz had been frustrating. Studies had shown again and again than improving the cattles living conditions could improve the yield by quite a large margin, not to mention extend their working lifespan. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered working for this milk tyrant when he clearly did not care for his stock.

Ulaz entered the barn and worked himself down the list. Thace was first, one of the younger bulls, and Ulaz hadn’t missed how the bull seemed to light up at the sight of him. Now was no different as Ulaz entered his cubicle and before he had closed the gate Thace had perked up from his spot on the cold floor and greeted him with a big smile.

“Greetings, Thace,” Ulaz started and patted the bull’s head gently. “Zarkon keeps complaining you are not performing as well as you could and I am here to make sure you are not getting ill. While I don’t think you are I want to be certain.” Ulaz scratched the bull behind the ears and Thace purred content. Ulaz put down his clipboard, slipped on a set of gloves, and gestured for Thace to open his mouth.

As Vet Ulaz placed his thumb on Thace’s tongue, Thace had to stop himself from closing his mouth and suck on the digit. It was just so tempting and Thace couldn’t think of anything else as the veterinarian inspected his mouth and face.

“I see no apparent issues,” Vet Ulaz mumbled and to Thace’s disappointment he removed the digit. Thace was disappointed, but Vet Ulaz moved his hands to Thace’s chest and let nimble fingers pinch on the nipples until they stood firm and erect in the cold air around them.

“Your nipples seem fine,” Ulaz said and started to firmly press on the pecs until milk slowly dribbled from the nipples. There wasn’t a lot of milk in them now as it was only a few hours since his last milking and he hadn’t have much time to produce more. By morning they would be full and aching.

But then something happened that Thace was not prepared for as Vet Ulaz leaned in and closed his mouth over his right nipple and sucked and Thace almost yelped out in surprise. It felt too good, even better than being milked when his pecs were full and brimming.

Vet Ulaz leaned back quickly enough and licked his lips thoughtfully. “Taste seems fine, no sign of an infection. But we can never be too sure.” He fished out a small test tube from his coat pocket and squeezed the other breast, spraying a bit of milk into the tube before corking it and dropping it back into his pocket. “Will have this tested later.”

“Now let us have a look at these.” Thace didn’t need to be told that his balls were next. His weren’t even near in size of that of the top bulls but they were just as sensitive and Vet Ulaz wasted no time before taking them in hand, rolling them back and forth over his fingers until they grew firm in his hand.

“Any discomfort?” Thace shook his head and Vet Ulaz brushed his fingers over them a bit more. “Are you certain?” Vet Ulaz asked and Thace felt his blush deepen before he could nod.

“Good. Present yourself.” Thace didn’t have to be asked twice and while Ulaz scribbled something on his clipboard Thace crawled on all fours and raised hips high, just the right height to give the veterinarian a good view, and flicked his short stubby tail to the side, giving him full access to his winking hole.

Vet Ulaz lubed his fingers and without much hesitation slipped a long finger into Thace’s hole, past the puckered ring with ease, while the other hand made a gentle grip around Thace’s tail and unknowingly brushed over a few of the nerves there. Thace made a small moan and without thinking squeezed around Vet Ulaz’ finger.

“You have a good grip,” Vet Ulaz said with a smile and Thace blushed, but he didn’t get to blush for long before a second finger slipped inside. The two fingers wriggled around and Thace bit his lip from moaning again which got even harder not to do as a third fingers joined the two and he had to fight himself from pushing back against them.

“Squeeze for me again,” Vet Ulaz ordered and Thace complied immediately, his tight hole flexing around the digits deep inside him. “Good, very good,” Vet Ulaz praised and Thace blushed again and hid his face in the crook of his arm.

At this point Thace’s cocks strained in their cages and he keened as Ulaz brushed over his prostate over and over. He wanted to come so badly, especially with Vet Ulaz fingering him so well. And as if the veterinarian could read his mind the other hand unlocked the cock cages and Thace moaned as blood filled out his cocks and he nearly came from that alone.

“These look good,” Vet Ulaz said and took one of them in hand, pumping it firmly. Thace took a deep breath and cursed that he trembled slightly. But the veterinarian did not stop fingering his prostate and Thace found himself panting as heat built in his gut.

“Turn over.” The order almost caught him off guard and suddenly all stimulation stopped as the veterinarian pulled his fingers out and retreated his hand. Thace almost protested, but knew better than question one of the farmers, but he still missed the touch dearly and almost forgot he had been asked to do something before Vet Ulaz gave him a pat on his left ass cheek.

Thace scrambled to move and almost slipped on the smooth floor, and his blush deepened a shade or two until he finally found himself seated again.

“Lay down.” Another order Thace complied with and his tail twitched as he laid down. He was a bit nervous. He wondered what came next and when Vet Ulaz warm hands closed around each of his cocks he gasped.

"Sensitivity is still high which is good. We want to keep it so." Thace could only nod.

"Now to test your ejaculation rate." Vet Ulaz' fingers returned to probe his hole while the remaining hand stroked one of his cocks firmly.

What he didn't expect was the warm wetness of Vet Ulaz' mouth to close around the head of the same cock and he almost came from just that sensation alone.

Vet Ulaz let his tongue rub over the underside of the shaft over and over before bobbing his head. Wet squelching noises filled the air and with a hand cupped over his mouth Thace tried to focus on the cracked painting in the ceiling and not on the warm wetness encroaching his member.

Thace’s toes curled and he arched his back panting as he was pushed closer towards the edge.

Thace groaned as he came, hot cum filling the veterinarian’s mouth so fast a bit of it leaked out around his lips. And Vet Ulaz swallowed it all down before pulling off. The other cock has spilled onto his stomach making quite the mess in his short fur.

“You are truly the better tasting of our bulls,” Vet Ulaz said as he licked the come of his lips before giving Thace’s other cock a slow pump to get the last drops into another test tube. He then picked up his clipboard and made a series of notes.

“I found nothing wrong,” Vet Ulaz said and gave Thace a warm smile, which made Thace blush, his smile always had that effect on him, before the veterinarian locked his softening cocks back in their small unyielding cages. “But perhaps this can be proof that you could use some better living conditions.”

And with that the veterinarian made his leave and Thace made a sweet longing sigh as Vet Ulaz closed the gate behind him.

Thace crawled up in the corner with a goofy happy smile on face. He would remember this for a long time and he would think of Vet Ulaz all night and during the next day’s milking session.

\-----

Back on Lotor’s farm Sendak had just finished up cleaning all the cows and bulls after their milking session, but now he had a second job to complete and for that he had Champion back on the milking bench.

The bull had been slightly confused when he was taken straight from the barn to the bench, instead of to the milking hall like all his peers, and he was getting a bit impatient with getting milked, writhing in his bonds as he waited for Sendak. Sendak understood as he knew the cow's tits and bull’s pecs started to ache if it went too long between each milking so he wasted no time getting to the point. "Since you've indicated the probes are not enough we've decided to see if we could get you an upgrade." Sendak held up a large dildo with stimulating nubs and ridges. “This is a favourite amongst the cows so maybe it will work for you too?"

Shiro eyed the large toy and his hole winked excited at the thought of that large girth stretching him out. He couldn't wait!

Shiro looked at the farmhand intently as he lathered large dollops of lube onto the toy, massaging it well into every nook and cranny, making it glisten in the light. It made his mouth water. He was almost sad when Farmhand Sendak walked around him and the toy disappeared from view.

"You will have to call out if it's too much," the farmhand said as he smeared some lube onto Shiro's hole as well before placing the tip of the toy against it.

The stretch was immense but oh so good! Shiro couldn't stop himself from moaning at the sensation. The toy was pulled a bit out and then gently pushed back in, over and over, digging a bit deeper each time, making obscene squelching noises on each entry. And it felt so good. His cock was hard and dripping precome, Farmhand Sendak hadn’t even attached the suction tubes for this session, and a puddle of precome was building on the floor beneath him. And if that wasn’t enough, his pecs were now leaking too, milk dribbling down his chest in a steady stream.

Shiro gasped as Farmhand Sendak pushed the dildo in even further, the lube helping it on its way deep inside.

"You like it?" Farmhand Sendak purred and Shiro nodded enthusiastically. "We got it just for you." That made Shiro blush. To think his farmers did all of this for him, it made him feel so appreciated, so special. Not like he wasn’t the “Champion” already.

The toy slipped deeper inside, brushing against Shiro's prostate, and that was what was needed to tip the scales and Shiro came untouched with no help from any masturbation sleeve or suction. It made Shiro a little sad his cum was wasted on the floor but it made Farmhand Sendak stop in amazement.

"Oh, I believe we made the right choice if this was all it would take. Lotor is going to be ecstatic!" That made Shiro happy and as Farmhand Sendak strapped all the suction tubes onto his cock and breasts he was determined to not disappoint and give his best yield so far, and turns out it was quite easy with the new toy. He was coming harder and faster than ever, and he barely needed any cock stimuli at all, not that Farmhand Sendak wasn’t willing to help, both massaging his pecs and rubbing his cock while the toy being worked inside Shiro by the machine in steady thrusts.

Shiro couldn’t believe how fast he filled the cum tanks, the machine working overtime to keep up, spurt after spurt of thick cum left his cock until Farmhand Sendak simply had to say stop for now and call it a day. Shiro was in a state of bliss when the toy and suction cups were removed and he let Farmhand Sendak clean him well with the hose without a fuss.

Back in the barn Shiro crawled up on his cushion dreaming about that big toy and how well he would perform the coming day.

He could barely wait!


	3. New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cows wake up and are impatient, and the farm gets a few new cattle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cattle can understand human speech, but not the other way around.
> 
> Both humans, Alteans and Galra all exist in this world, the only difference between them and their cow counterparts is the milk producing ability.
> 
> I decided to use the MFE pilot’s surnames in this since those are the names we are most used to from the show.

Lance woke up as all the other bulls and cows started to stir, the barn filling with needy noises as aching balls and breasts needed their daily milking. Lance's own balls were already firm and overly sensitive and his cock was leaking precome onto his tummy. He wanted to touch himself so badly but he knew Farmhand Sendak would be around soon and he wouldn't want be caught fondling himself. He wanted to be a good milker after all, just like Shiro the Champion.

The door at the end of the hall creaked and all the bulls and cows perked up as Farmhand Sendak walked in and started to open all the cubicle gates.

Romelle jumped up from the cushion she shared with Allura and trotted over to the gate tripping from foot to foot. Allura however was massaging her tits impatiently and when Sendak came by their cubicle gate she moaned loudly to urge him to move faster.

"I hear you, I hear you," Sendak chuckled and opened the gate and watched the two cows almost rush to the door with all the others, their tits bouncing on their chests.

The cattle knew the way and Sendak only had to keep the doors open as he watched them trot over the courtyard to the milking hall where Lotor was waiting.

"Princess could use some immediate attention," Sendak said with a smile and Lotor nodded.

"Give her what she needs then," Lotor replied as he started to strap in the bulls. 

Sendak followed all the cows into their room and put his attention on Princess who where standing by her station mewling.

"It's okay, I got you," Sendak cooed and quickly got her strapped down, removed the nipple caps and got the suction cups fastened over her leaking nipples. He decided to help relieve her of the pressure a bit before starting the machinery and took each breast in hand and gently squeezed them filling the tubes instantly. She sighed deeply and finally seemed to relax.

"That's a good girl," Sendak praised and kept squeezing over and over until she had calmed down. Then he could finally focus on the other cows, especially Romelle who seemed almost as desperate as Allura had been. The Altean was mewling and her face flushed red and Sendak felt bad for letting her wait so long. But the moment he got the suction tubes on her and he had her milk flowing she mewled happy. Sendak patted her hair and cooed at her. He liked the cows which was one of the reasons Lotor let him handle them.

With all the cows strapped in Sendak could finally focus back on Allura and have her favourite dildo installed in the machine as well. It was a particularly large model, girthy with a few ridges, and it always left her panting.

The machine had a self-lubricating function, even if she at this point tended to be already dripping, and all Sendak had to do was line it up with her pussy and watch the toy slide into her velvet depths. Her folds stretched around the dildo like the petals of a blooming flower and she moaned deeply as it came to rest deep inside her. Now all Sendak had to do was flip the switch and watch it fuck her.

"You are being such a good girl," Sendak cooed as the machine started up. "I think you deserve a reward." Allura didn't have to be asked twice and the Altean closed her lips around one of his cocks and sucked letting her warm tongue play with the bumpy underside.

This didn’t go by unnoticed by Romelle however and she whined, demanding his attention, giving him a pout indicating this was most unfair.

"Okay you can have some too. My two favourite ladies." Good thing he had two cocks so each could get their fill. He alternated between the two of them and let them suck and lick until he came into each of their mouths, letting them swallow greedily.

"Such good girls," he purred and patted their heads when both had licked their respective cock clean.

In the bull room Lance winced a little as Farmer Lotor unstrapped his cock cage, and he bit his lip to stop coming right there and then. He didn't want to waste any of his cum so he had to be patient, but when he was finally strapped down into his station and the anal probe sunk into him he could finally let loose and he came trembling into the suction tube and his nipples started to dribble milk. The suction increased and it didn't take long for milk to finally spurt out in streams of white.

"You had a lot in you today, didn’t you?” Farmer Lotor praised and ruffled his hair. “Glad to see you working hard, Lance.” The comment made Lance blush and he felt more motivated to keep going and a second later he came again as the probe stroked over his prostate.

On the other side of the room Shiro the Champion was panting loud as he rocked back and forth on the new dildo the farmhand had installed, the large toy slipping in and out of him to the sound of ragged breaths and loud squelching sounds, as well as the sound of milk spurting into the tubes. Lance looked at Shiro in awe as he just kept going, cock shooting cum so fast and plentiful he almost forgot to do his own job.

"Wow…" Lance whispered and Keith next to him looked up as well, both forgetting what they were doing. Only when Farmer Lotor increased the setting on their anal probes did the two bulls react and moaned loudly as they both came in unison, their thick cum spurting into the suction tubes.

"Focus, boys," he scolded with a smile.

Lotor nodded pleased as he watched the bulls. Champion was doing better than ever, filling tanks almost faster than he could switch them out, and the newcomer was proving to be a good investment. Keith wasn’t doing badly either which was nice.

Later that day, after milking was done and the cattle was back in the barn, Lotor seeked out Sendak as he was helping Hunk load up the milk and cum tanks for transport.

“Iverson called me, he said he has a few more bulls and cows for us, so could you prepare the space for them in the barn?”

“When will they be here?”

“In an hour or so.”

“Alright, I’ll have it done by then.”

“Oh and let the others out in the paddock. I bet they would like to say hello to the newcomers.”

Sendak smiled at that. Lotor knew his cattle well and Sendak tried his best to have everything done by the time the large truck drove into the courtyard.

Iverson was a farmer from the other side of the valley and he had a very successful breeding season a few years back and now his calves were old enough to start milking. Iverson’s speciality was raising calves so most of the farms sent their calves there after breeding. It was the same farm Lance had grown up at so the cattle exiting the truck were all faces he knew. Lance and the other cows and bulls were standing on the other side of the fence of the paddock looking at the scene with interest.

Iverson unlocked the backdoor of the truck and as the cattle exited they looked around themselves curiously. There was three cows and two bulls, all of the human breed.

Vet Pidge gave them a quick look, checking that they didn’t get hurt during transport and when she gave the thumbs up Lotor shook Iverson’s hand and the older farmer drove off again.

"Since Lance has been so promising I decided to get us a few new cows and bulls from the Garrison Farm,” Lotor said and held up a list. “Griffin, Leifsdottir, Rizavi, Kinkade, and the older cow Veronica." Lance eyes widened. "I believe you are related, Lance?" Lotor said and looked over at Lance by the fence. Lance nodded but with a pout. "Big sister was it?" Lotor scratched Veronica behind the ears and she smiled back up at him. "We can put you together in a family cubicle if you like?" At that both shook their heads and Lotor laughed. "We won't then."

Farmer Lotor made his way into the barn and Farmhand Sendak and Vet Pidge ushered the new cattle in after him.

Lance and the others rushed around the barn to the back entrance, the one that went into the paddock, and peeked over the gate to have a look at the new guys while Farmer Lotor was deciding where each of them would stay.

Griffin was a bit scrawny, Leifsdottir was too, her tits really small, Rizavi was more shapely with rounded hips and decently sized breasts. Kinkade on the other hand had a firm muscle tone and from what Lance could see he was wearing a rather large cock cage, most likely to compensate for his naturally large dick. Veronica was as she always was, not scrawny but not plump either.

Farmer Lotor got their cubicles sorted for each cow and bull and Cook Hunk came by with food for them.

Farmhand Sendak then let all the cattle into the barn again and they crowded around the newcomer’s cubicles.

“Now don’t go bother them too much, they need to rest,” Farmer Lotor said and made sure to give everyone a stern look but not without a smile. All the cattle nodded.

“I’ll come by later for their shots and checkups,” Vet Pidge said and walked off with Cook Hunk. Eventually Farmhand Sendak and Farmer Lotor left too. Almost the moment the door closed everyone started chatted asking questions, and the questions went both ways, curious about the new and old farm, about milking times and what they could expect.

Lance kept a bit to the side but it didn’t stop Veronica from leaning onto the cubicle wall and talk to him.

“Hi, little bro,” Veronica said chipper.

“Hi…,” Lance replied unenthusiastically.

“How are you doing?”

“Quite well actually. I’m not on the bottom of the charts if that’s what you’re asking,” Lance grumbled and she laughed.

“Of course you aren’t.”

“He’s easily distracted though,” Keith added dry and Lance hissed.

“Mind your own business, half breed!” Lance snapped but Keith just shrugged and walked over to talk to Kinkade.

“Oh, he really is a half breed,” Veronica said surprised and stared at his two dicks and four pecs. “I guess there is no Galra on this farm?”

“Nope, but Farmer Lotor’s dad runs a farm full of them further down the road or so I’ve been told.”

“Cool, I wonder what they are like,” Veronica mused and they started talking about everything else.

But it was getting dark and one by one the cattle all returned to their cubicles to crawl up on their cushions to rest a bit before it was time to sleep, and it was around this time Vet Pidge returned to give her checkups.

Pidge sat course for Rizavi’s cubicle first.

“Heya, okay if I give you a little lookover?” Pidge asked and the cow perked up to sit on her cushion.

“Spread your legs for me,” Pidge said and Rizavi laid down and lifted her left leg to reveal her pussy for Pidge to examine. Pidge squirted some lube onto her glove clad fingers and gently parted the fleshy curtains of the cow’s pussy while her other hand found her clitoris and gently flicked the bud between her fingers. Rizavi mewled and Pidge cooed at her watching her pussy contract around her fingers at the action.

“Good reaction,” Pidge hummed and lifted the cow’s left thigh up so she could get a better angle and inserted two fingers deep in the warm dripping channel which made the cow moan sweetly.

“We might need to stretch you out a bit before your first milking, as you are a bit tight, but don’t worry, we have just the right tools for that.”

Then Pidge tested her tits, massaging them to feel their shape and measuring the size of the nipples, she would make sure each cow got the correct tools for milking, and when Rizavi finally spurted some milk Pidge made sure to take a few samples for Hunk.

After giving the cow her shots Pidge packed up and headed to the next newcomer.

Kinkade was next.

His cock was big even in the cock cage and when Pidge unlocked it he made a small grunt of relief.

“You are quite something,” Pidge mused and took the flaccid member in hand. “Let’s see how big you usually get.” And she started stroking the cock with both hands, watching it grow and harden. “Wow, you are both a grower and a shower. Impressive.” The bull blushed at that and Pidge just smiled at him and kept stroking the rock hard cock.

“We will make sure to use properly sized suction tubes and masturbation sleeves to compensate,” Pidge said and with one hand on the cock and the other on her clipboard she scribbled down notes about his size, before returning both hands to work on Kinkade’s erection. She stroked the entire length over and over, Kinkade’s breath hitching a bit for each full stroke, before she picked up speed and he closed his fists and curled his toes as she drove him closer and closer to the edge.

He came with a groan and painted his chest white, a stark contrast to his dark skin, and Pidge kept stroking him through his orgasm. When the last of the cum dribbled out of him Pidge filled a small test tube and corked it.

“I’ll have Hunk test out this and we’ll find out what your qualities are. I would test it myself, but I have horrible taste.” She laughed and packed it away before locking his softening cock back in its cage for the night and gave him his missing shots.

Griffin was next and Pidge wasted no time giving him his shots, then testing his pecs thoroughly for milk. The bull moaned as she squeezed them firmly until he finally started dribbling milk all over her fingers. He seemed he could be a good milker on the same standard as Lance and Keith. His cock was of average size and Pidge had to stretch him out a bit as well.

Leifsdottir’s breasts were the smallest Pidge had seen on a cow so far but if she had any experience with Luka and Merla it meant her milk would be really sweet, so of course she took her time give the tits a good massage to get some good samples for Hunk, squeezing warm milk into test tubes. She was also really tight, tighter than Rizavi so Pidge took her time to widen her out a bit, the cow surprisingly silent as Pidge fitted both two, three and four fingers inside her. But her body didn’t lie and she blushed and panted as Pidge took her time to stretch her out as she trembled on hands and knees.

The last of the newcomers were Veronica, and Pidge had a feeling she had a bit more experience than the others considering her age. And she wasn’t wrong, Veronica’s tits were plump and brimming and seemed completely fine with Pidge handling them, squeezing and fondling them to check their size and capacity. Pidge was sure she would make a great milker.

When Pidge left the barn that night she was certain the farm only had good days to come, but oh boy she might have been wrong about that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, what's in store for our cows and farmers? :0


	4. Wayward Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tex has plans and Krolia is grateful.

It didn’t take long before Vet Pidge had left before Tex stirred from his cushion, getting up and opening the cubicle gate a quietly as possible. But not quiet enough not to wake his calf.

“Dad? Where you going?” Keith rubbed his eyes and looked up at his sire with sleepy eyes.

“I’ll be back soon, don’t you worry.”

“But…”

“Shhh, go back to sleep, son.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Keith seemingly gave up and rolled over back on the cushion which made Tex thankful his son was as rebellious with the rules as he was. Anyone else of the cattle wouldn’t have let him go.

The door out of the barn was rarely locked. In case of fire it would be unwise to have them locked in, and for Tex this was just perfect, he had used this advantage in the past before and while he was no fan of breaking the trust the farmers had in him he felt this was just something he had to do. Before breeding season started.

The night air was cool and there was the sound of crickets. It was calm and even had a waxing moon to light up the roads for him. There was still lights on in the main building, the farmers going over today’s business before they to would head to bed.

Tex snuck along the wall towards the road they led out of the farm, keeping his feet on grassy side to keep his footsteps silent. He doubted he would meet anyone but either way meeting a stray bull outside a farm wasn’t usually taken as positive.

But he met no one and while it took a while, the grass wet from dew making him slip every so often, he could finally make out the outline of Farmer Zarkon’s farm. It made him wrinkle his nose at the thought. The barn was huge, housing a lot more cattle than Farmer Lotor’s, and still managed to offer each cow or bull less space.

To his relief, Farmer Zarkon’s security measures were as soft as Lotor’s, and even though there was a large gate, it easily pushed open. The hinges were thankfully well oiled and with Farmer Zarkon’s obsession with upkeep it wasn’t surprising.

The door to the barn was also easy to open and he snuck in.

Tens and tens of cubicles lined the walls, each with a small plaque above the gates, and while Tex couldn’t read it was easy to spot which one belonged to his beloved, to Krolia, as it was simply the one with the most over the top decorations, with swirly text and relief carved flowers.

Sneaking over he pushed open the gate slowly, peeking inside.

His heart sank as he spotted his cow laying there huddled up on the bare concrete floor. He would get her out of here, he promised himself. 

She stirred in her sleep as he kneeled next to her and with sleepy eyes a wide smile blossomed on her face and she reached out to bring him closer.

“My favourite bull,” she whispered and Tex couldn’t help but cuddle up next to her on the cold floor.

"I don't understand why you don't complain about living like this," Tex asked somber, the floor hard and cold against his rump and flank.

“Galra are hardy, we don’t need that soft stuff," she replied, but Tex was sure there was some doubt behind the statement.

“You know your farmer only says that so he doesn’t have to give you them.” Her smile wavered a little.

“I guess you are right, it’s just easier to lie to ourselves.”

“But don’t worry about that tonight.” He tightened his embrace before standing pulling her up too. She was a lot taller than him but he didn’t mind.

“Have to be quiet.”

The carefully opened the gate and snuck out into the quiet barn, only a quiet squeak from the gate told anyone they were there.

They snuck down the barn and everything seemed to go just as planned, the door out almost in reach.

But not before a large pair of hands closed themselves around Tex’s throat, lifting him off the ground as he gasped for air.

“She is mine!” Ranveig growled as he pushed the gate open to his cubicle with his body and stepped out onto the barnroom proper.

“In your dreams!” Krolia snarled and with a precise but powerful kick to Ranveig’s balls her chosen bull was free once more. Ranveig collapsed on the floor with a groan and now it was Krolia’s turn to haul Tex to his feet and dragged the bull after her.

They rushed out into the cold night and was half across the courtyard when a flashlight suddenly lit up their path.

“Who goes there?” Krolia and Tex froze as the silhouette of Vet Ulaz stepped out into the moonlight.

“Krolia?” He looked at them in turn. “Ah, I see.”

Tex pushed himself in front of Krolia as Ulaz approached as to shield her.

“I am not going to hurt you. I am just going to disable your tracking chip,” Vet Ulaz said as he held up the chip scanner from his coat pocket. 

Tex raised an eyebrow but Krolia patted his shoulder as to say it was okay. Krolia brushed her mane away from her neck and turned towards the veterinarian who held up the scanner and a beep later he removed it.

“Now you better get going before any of the others wake up.” He said and dropped the scanner back into his pocket and made a shooing motion with his hand. 

They didn’t have to be asked twice.

Out on the road they both smiled at each other as their feet slapped against the wet grass, Lotor’s farm coming closer and closer.

\----- 

It was a lovely morning. Birds singing, sun shining through the leaves of the large oak tree in the courtyard and dew drops glistening in the grass. Sendak was sure this would be a great day as he stepped into the barn to see to the cattle. Lotor was just behind, wanting to check up on the newcomers and help Sendak with moving them to the milking hall.

As Sendak walked by Tex and Keith’s cubicle towards the newcomers he had to take a double take. It wasn’t uncommon for the cattle to sometimes sleep together in their cubicles, they were social animals after all, but _this_ was not common.

There was a new cow in the cubicle.

A galran cow.

"Uhm, Lotor?” Sendak called out to his boss. “We have a problem."

"What can it possibly be this early in the morn-” Lotor walked over and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of his father’s prize cow huddled up together with the bull and his calf. “Oh. Yes, this is a problem. A huge problem," he breathed out in panic.

Lotor pulled on his silverwhite hair in despair.

"If my father finds his missing prize cow here of all places, he is going to kill me! And this is definitely the first place he will look!"

"Hide her in the house. Let Pidge take care of her," Sendak said and gave Lotor a calming pat on the back. "And most importantly just pretend everything is normal. I know Zarkon, used to work for him you know."

Lotor nodded nervously. "Okay, okay, let's get her over to the house then."

It took a little bit of convincing to get Krolia parted from her family, Keith actually hissed at them, but they did their best to explain. And then Lotor rushed across the courtyard with Krolia in tow.

A less than amused Pidge opened the door to the kitchen the moment Lotor shoved Krolia through it.

"Pidge, keep her hidden. Do whatever you must."

"Oh, okay. This is sudden, like super sudden. Why do we have a galra cow so suddenly?" Pidge said and looked from Krolia to Lotor and back again.

"I'll explain later, just hide her. My father will be here any minute."

"Your father? Wait, is this his prize cow? Why is she here?"

"I said later!" And then he slammed the door shut and Pidge saw him, through the window, sprint over the courtyard to the milking hall.

Pidge turned to the cow before her and gave her a quick look over. “You seem okay,” she mumbled. However, she did not expect the cow to just pounce at her bringing them both down on the floor with a bang.

"Woah!" Pidge hit the floor arms flailing, knocking the glasses off her face, but luckily it didn't hurt.

And then Krolia hovered above her on all fours, looking down at Pidge with a predatory look.

"Well hello?" Pidge said quietly and in that moment she regretted not having done any studies on the galra breed at all. Dang it.

Krolia stalked closer, closer, until she had one arm on each side of Pidge's chest, staring down at Pidge with a hungry look.

Pidge squeaked as the cow suddenly dropped down, burying her face in the cow’s cleavage, her face surrounded by huge milk brimming tits, all four of them. But it didn't stop there as the cow continued to push her tits into her face repeatedly, seemingly impatient. It took Pidge a tick to realise what was going on.

"Oh, you want me to relieve pressure?" Pidge blinked and to her great relief the cow nodded. "Okay then." Pidge removed the nipple caps and took a breast in hand and squeezed until warm milk squirted out. Krolia sighed content and started to purr.

"Guess they didn't get to milk you before this happened. No problem, I'll milk you." And then Pidge closed her mouth over one of Krolia's nipples and sucked until warm thick milk flooded her mouth and in that moment Pidge understood why Krolia was Zarkon's prize cow because that was the best tasting milk she had ever had. And Pidge didn't stop, she kept sucking and squeezing on each tit in turn, filling her mouth with the thickest sweetest milk. Above her Krolia purred and let the veterinarian do her thing.

Pidge was soaked in milk after a while, it had gotten into her hair and her lab coat was damp with it.

"I don't think I can drink anymore. So full." Pidge took a deep breath and just listened to the deep purr that still rumbled out of Krolia. The satisfied smile on her face suddenly got a new hungry look and she moved her less overfilling breasts away from Pidge’s face. With a curious look on her face, Krolia took hold of Pidge’s top and pulled it up exposing Pidge's--in comparison--modest breasts, before she moved in and before Pidge could stop her made a broad lick over a perth nipple.

"Oh, you don't have to. I don't have any milk," Pidge said with a surprised chuckle. But that seemed to fall on deaf ears as the cow latched onto her nipple with plump lips and suckled forcing a deep moan out of Pidge.

“Oh, that’s...oh.” Pidge moaned as Krolia kept sucking while their hands kept themselves busy with the other breast, massaging and pinching the growing bud.

“Ah!” Pidge gasped as the nipple was pinched and Krolia quickly moved her mouth and flushed moist lips to suck on it instead.

Pidge was a wreck when Krolia finally pulled off which made her easy prey when the cow decided that Pidge’s pants needed to come off.

"What are you-" was all Pidge could say before a whole new sensation washed over her as the cow's long tongue brushed over her folds forcing a moan out of her. And it didn't stop there as the narrow tongue decided to slither in deeper exploring the depths of Pidge's pussy, rubbing and teasing over sensitive nerves with no intent of stopping. All Pidge could do was take it and accept the cow was in control.

\-----

Over in the milking hall Keith was in a sour mood.

"Dude, was that your mom?" Lance had the audacity to ask. He and the other cattle had noticed the commotion that erupted when the farmers found Krolia, of course he was going to stick his nose into it, but Keith answered his question with a growl, not interested in indulging the other bull.

"Whatever, half breed," Lance grumbled back at the threat.

But the bad mood was turning out to be a problem as Keith's twin cocks refused to rise to the occasion.

Sendak looked down at him in sympathy and patted the bull's head gently.

"Hey. I know you are worried, but there is no need. Lotor is not gonna let Zarkon take your mom back." Sendak 

"Let me help you get your mind off things." Sendak leant down and gently fondled Keith's balls with one hand while the other stroked each of his cocks in turn. The Farmhand rarely gave the cattle, apart from Champion, hands-on sessions so this was something new to Keith. It felt good having the large hands on him, stroking and rubbing his cocks, teasing the foreskin and balls with firm gentle strokes. It was a different, way more organic feel than that of the masturbation sleeves in the suction tubes, and Keith found himself slowly growing hard. Sendak hummed pleased and finally got Keith strapped into the machinery, suction tubes ready and anal probes thrumming.

It didn't take long before Keith had his milk flowing, filling the tubes in a steady stream, and Sendak gave him a pleased smile.

"That's a good boy," Sendak praised and scratched behind his ears. "Keep it up and I'll give you a treat later."

Keith had built up a slick sheen by that point, his hair damp, moans leaving his lips at every thrust of the anal probe with the occasional spurt of come into the suction tubes as he came. Sendak gave him a few helpful squeezes of his pecs, improving the flow of milk. The tubes were filling fast and Sendak nodded pleased at the view. The bull was doing well and deserved the aforementioned reward.

"Here you go, kid," Sendak said and unzipped his pants. Keith's eyes widened at the look of his twin cocks, cocks that could rival those of some of the bulls, and when Sendak moved them closer Keith was quick to take them into his mouth, lathering up the lengths with greedy sucking. This was the best kind of treat.

Sendak was well aware of the galra breed's much sharper teeth, something even Keith had being a half breed, but so far the bull had given him no reason to fear for his members. The bull only showed his appreciation and the noises were quite filthy as the moans slipped out between the wet licks and hungry sucking. Like a calf on its mother's teats.

To his right the human bull Lance was giving glares of jealousy and Sendak patted his head to not feel left out. "Don't worry, you can have some too." Lance cracked a smile at that and licked his lips.

At that moment the door slammed open and Lotor and his father walked in.

"Why would I steal your cow, father. I don't deal with galra."

"Hmpf. You should. Every other breed is simply not worth the time."

"Whatever. Here, see for yourself. Your cow, what was her name? Krolia? As you can see I only have regular and Altean cows and bulls."

"Apart from the runt," Zarkon said with a huff and gave Keith a glare. He was luckily to busy with Sendak's cocks to notice.

"He is the only exception, and you can blame yourself for that one."

"Your bull caused it!"

"You tossed him out!"

The conversation spiraled into more bickering as they walked into the room with the cows and Sendak shook his head at the situation, Keith still greedily sucking at his cocks lost in the pleasure.

\-----

Pidge almost missed sounds from the hallway.

"Pidge. You can come out now. Lotor says Zarkon left," Hunk called out as he rounded the corner and stopped right in his tracks.

"Hunk…" Pidge mouthed desperately there she laid on the floor with the cow still hungrily eating her out.

Hunk almost jumped at the view in front of him, but his surprise quickly turned into curiosity and he walked a bit closer.

"Oh wow, I knew the galra breed had strong libido, but I never knew they could get this desperate," Hunk said with a curious hum, his hand on his chin. Behind him Lotor came walking in and he wasn't as surprised as the chef.

"Yes, they do, and it would be wise to not interfere before she has had her fill of you." Lotor signaled for Hunk to step back a bit.

"I'm fine, it's just that-" Pidge gasped loud. "She really knows her stuff!"

"She's thanking you."

"I guessed as much." Pidge laughed but it quickly trailed off into another moan. “Galra tongues are long. I really should have specialised in this breed as well. My old teacher would be laughing at me right now.”

Eventually Krolia sat back on her haunches letting Pidge sit up. She decided then to go take a much needed shower. Lotor could then easily bring her back to her calf and bull who looked more than happy to get their cow back. Lotor was worried the cubicle would end up being too small for them, but it seemed it worked fine for their tight-knit little family.

It wasn’t common for cattle to create family groups as they were usually so social that just being in the same herd was enough, but from time to time certain cows and bulls would bond. It didn’t affect performance or yield so there was no point in splitting them up, Krolia might actually produce an even higher yield now that she was reunited with her bull and calf.

After the disastrous day was over the farmers all met up in the main building. They had a lot to discuss.

“Now we will need to see if we can get hold of some galra-sized milking equipment without my father getting suspicious," Lotor said as he flipped through local suppliers on his phone.

“I bet we can tinker something ourselves,” Hunk said. "At least something that could work temporary until we get something better."

Lotor nodded. "Everything will help at the moment."

“If we try to get hold of some more galran cows we could also keep her hidden that way,” Pidge added. “Less suspicious over time.”

“I will definitely consider it.”

"Also by the way, I talked to Ulaz. He disabled the tracking chip she was carrying, that’s why Zarkon didn’t search high and low. He really thinks someone stole her."

"So Ulaz let her go."

"Yeah. My old teacher has always had a good heart. Always made me wonder why he worked for Zarkon. Guess he wanted to do what he could for those who needed it the most."

"I can respect that but would have preferred a bit more of a warning."

"I don't think it was planned," Pidge said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be about the breeding season ;)


	5. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cattle all attend a cattle show. Fun for all ages!  
> -Stage milking, with commentary!  
> -Live demonstrations!  
> -Lance getting caught in awkward situations and totally not being taken advantage of!
> 
> FUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to wait with the breeding season due to hitting a snag in my writing, so you guys get this insanity instead. But I promise you that chapter will have some hardcore kinks.
> 
> At this point I hope you my dear readers understand that this fic will just be me shoving all the batshit insane kinks I come up with when bored in the middle of the night and need something to fantasize about. Logic? Hah! We don't do that shit here.
> 
> Kinks in this chapter:  
> -Milking, prostate and breasts  
> -Triple penetration  
> -Kabeshiri/stuck in a wall  
> -Dual penetratuin  
> -Blowjobs  
> -Power play

The yearly cattle show of the valley was coming up and everyone on Lotor's farm was preparing. All the cattle had been milked and loaded up in the truck that would take them to the show grounds. Except for Krolia, who would stay behind with Pidge and Hunk just in case Zarkon was attending the show as well, which he most likely would. The cattle would also not wear their cock cages and nipple caps for once, to better show off their best qualities. These shows was just as much about bragging as anything else.

The show would have several contests and demonstrations and while those were going on the rest of the cattle would stay in a nice little paddock reserved just for their farm. Other farms would have their own and this was a great way for the cattle to meet up with old and new friends and family.

But the highlight of the show would of course be the milking competition, divided into bulls and cows.

Lotor hadn’t signed up a cow this year, but Champion was of course Lotor's main participant for the bulls and Sendak had been prepping him all morning and he was ready to burst. 

Shiro’s balls and pecs were brimming and Shiro couldn't wait to be strapped in there he stood eagerly waiting for his turn.

It was his first show so he followed Farmhand Sendak eagerly out onto the small stage when the man on stage called out his name over the speakers.

"As our last contestant we have the bull Champion from Altea Farm. We have heard nothing but good about this prize bull and we are eager to see his performance here today."

Shiro blushed a little. He didn't have performance anxiety but the praise did get to him. They had high expectations for him.

Farmhand Sendak led him to the large milking apparatus at the middle of the stage. It was much larger than the one Shiro was used to back at the farm with the restraints placed more strategically which allowed for a better view of the entire process. Farmhand Sendak wasted no time and strapped Shiro into it, his hands locked into the manacles above his head and his ankles fastened in the manacles at the bottom, all padded for comfort of course. He was in a sitting position of sorts but the whole thing could be tilted backwards so that the crowd could get a better view of the action.

Next came the suction tubes for his cock and for his nipples and Shiro sighed as they were slipped on. His nipples were nearly leaking and he couldn't wait to get started.

And finally came the large dildo that Shiro was so familiar with and which Farmhand Sendak had generously lubed up and it glistened in the sunlight. He placed it on the probe and slowly inserted it into the well stretched hole of the patient bull.

Shiro was ready, and so was the crowd which had started to focus on the stage. But all of Shiro's own focus was on the large toy cock inside him.

"Ready? Set. Go!" the man on stage yelled and the cock inside Shiro hummed to life and started thrusting into him at a steady pace. A good warmup for what to come. The machines used for show milking had a control panel for extra control. Here the user could fine tune the intensity and speed on the fly in a way the normal machines could not. 

Farmhand Sendak slowly increased the intensity, the toy racking up in speed, pounding into Shiro's hole and Shiro let himself loose.

Cum burst from his cock filling the tube instantaneously to the awe of the audience. And it didn't stop there as his pecs reached their own tipping point and thick creamy milk flowed freely from his pecs. The suction tubes greedily sucked it up and transferred it to the nearby clear canisters letting the audience see how much the bull produced.

"Look at him go! What an intensity and yield! Rarely have we seen a bull of his kind produce so much right off the bat. He is truly worthy of the name Champion!" the man on stage yelled enthusiastically and the crowd started clapping. "Hopefully he can keep this up!"

Neither Shiro nor Farmhand Sendak had any plans of stopping and when the thrusting power of the toy was increased Shiro met it head on letting it ram into his prostate at every thrust. With every ragged breath large amounts of cum was forced from his brimming balls and Shiro pushed himself to give it all. He was the best and this was the proof.

The first canisters filled so quickly Lotor barely got them changed out in time. He left the control panel to Sendak since he seemed to know the bull best and it definitely paid off.

The crowd was clapping enthusiastically and hollering when Champion filled his third set of canisters in less than ten minutes. Even Lotor was impressed.

In Shiro's mind there was only him and the big toy in his hole. It filled him out and rubbed against the exact right places and Farmhand Sendak knew exactly how to get it to do that. But today Farmhand Sendak had a surprise for him.

"What's this? Seems the farmhand is going to give this prize bull some extra attention. Will it improve the yield even further? Let's find out!"

Farmhand Sendak had left the controls to Farmer Lotor and stepped up behind Shiro. The whole contraption was tilted slightly forward and to Shiro's surprise the thrusting stopped. He didn't realise why before something caught on the rim of his hole, pushing in together with the large dildo cock, stretching his hole to new lengths. And then the thrusting started again and the extra thickness drew Shiro to new heights. He had three cocks in him now, both his dildo and the farmhand's twin cocks, thrusting at the same time stretching him out and it was so, so good.

The farmhand's hands came over on Shiro's front and grabbed his pecs and squeezed and as if Shiro wasn't already spurting milk before he definitely was now.

Orgasms were forced out of him on repeat, hot thick cum spurting out in steady streams that did not seem to end. His cock twitching and throbbing in the tube with no end in sight.

"This is incredible! There seems to be no end to Champion's yield!"

Shiro kept going for quite a while more until a gong was rung indicating the allotted time he had was up, but he was certain he had performed well for everyone was cheering.

“I think there is no doubt who is the winner here today,” the man on stage said and held up a collar with a large golden bell on it. The prize for winning the contest. “He truly lives up to his name. Champion!”

The crowd erupted into cheers and Lotor and Sendak unstrapped Shiro from the machine, his legs slightly wobbly from his performance.

"This is more than well deserved." The man on stage clipped the golden bell collar around Shiro’s neck and the crowd clapped and cheered. Shiro couldn’t help blushing, especially not when everyone afterwards wanted to pat his head and ruffle his hair and he blushed even harder when he was led back to the paddock with all the other cattle from the farm and they too cheered when they saw he had won.

\-----

While the cattle were busy applauding Shiro for his win, Lotor and Sendak took Allura with them back to the stage for the next item on the menu. He had agreed to share a bit of his experience with his fellow farmers.

"Now Lotor will showcase hand milking techniques for the Altean breed with his prize cow Princess. What to do if the machines break down and you have to help your cows out?"

Allura was led onto stage in a show harness made from crisscrossing white leather straps that stood out on her darker skin. Her movement was limited by her wrists being fastened with straps at her hips keeping them to the side and out of the way. Her hair was also tied into a neat braid that hung as low as her hips. 

Sendak joined them at the stage and carried with him two chairs which he placed facing each other and Sendak took his seat in one while Lotor sat down in the other. A bucket was placed in Lotor's lap and Allura was led between them.

"It's important to offer stimuli to the cow while milking and being two usually makes this easier," Lotor said over the speakers and Sendak pulled down his zipper letting his twin cocks spring free.

With one hand around his cocks and the other guiding Allura downwards he seated the cow onto his cocks and she breathed out in relief as they filled out her pussy.

"Now while one milks her the other must keep her stimulated for optimal flow," Lotor continued and pinched both of Allura’s nipples gently between his fingers. The milk had already started to leak and Lotor just touching them was enough to make them dribble.

"Start slow and ramp up until the cow asks for more." Lotor squeezed her left breast and a steady stream of milk splashed into the bucket. He repeated with the other and built up a rhythm which was mirrored by Sendak as he started thrusting upwards making the cow bounce in her seat.

\-----

Lance was bored.

He and all the other cows and bulls were just standing around in the paddock while waiting for Farmer Lotor to do stuff elsewhere. They could only barely see the stage from here too, being at the far end of the show grounds. If only he could get over to the other side he could see what was going on and be a lot less bored.

With a sigh he retorted to just walk around the paddock along the fence, kicking the heads off dandelions along the way.

Until…

There was a hole in the fence leading into the next paddock, the one belonging to the Galra farm. It wasn’t big but it was big enough for him to probably squeeze through if he held in his breath. The next paddock was currently empty too and had a lot better view towards the stage.

Lance looked both ways to see if any farmers would see and with no one in sight he took his chance and bent down, pulling himself through the hole between the planks, slipping through with a bit of wiggling.

Triumphant he grinned and trotted across the paddock to his prime seat towards the fun.

\-----

"Make sure to use firm strokes to ensure you milk her properly,” Lotor said as he continued with the demonstration. “Remember, you probably have more than one cow and you don't have all the time in the world." The crowd laughed and Lotor gave Allura another firm squeeze of her breasts and thick milk spurted into the bucket. She mewled satisfied and ground her hips against the farmhand who chuckled in return.

After filling half the bucket Allura was getting impatient and Lotor pointed out that an increase in stimuli was needed.

Sendak pushed his chair away and with both hands on Allura's hips he pounded into her, keeping her steady enough for Lotor to keep milking her tits. They were still brimming and had way more to give. But the stimuli helped and to the sound of her moans the milk flow increased, the soft flesh in Lotor’s hand spurting out more and more milk to fill the bucket in no time.

"Also make sure you give your cows a well earned treat after milking this way," Lotor said when the bucket was full and unzipped his pants to let Allura get full access to his cock which she greedily lapped at, mewling pleased to herself.

“And that concludes the demonstration.” The crowd clapped and as a treat for the audience Sendak would give out small cups of Allura’s milk to taste test which almost everyone present took advantage of. Great PR as Lotor would later call it.

\-----

Lance enjoyed his time in front of the stage and clapped when Allura, Lotor and Sendak finished their presentation, but he knew he should get back before anyone noticed he was missing.

He trotted back to the hole in the fence and bent down to pull himself through.

But going one way had been a lot easier than going the other way, and for some reason he suddenly could go no further.

And not backwards either.

Keith and Romelle walked past just as he realised and looked confused at him where he tried to push himself either way.

“Uh guys, could you give me a hand?”

Keith rolled his eyes and Romelle giggled.

“Of course you managed to get stuck.” He sauntered over and grabbed Lance’s hand to help pull him loose but the bull didn’t budge no matter how hard he pulled.

“Crap. I think I am really stuck!”

“You and your great ideas,” Keith grumbled.

“Is there a problem?” Lance tried to turn around to see who asked that but he couldn’t see past the fence, but it sounded like the Galra cattle had returned to their paddock.

“He got his ass stuck,” Keith sighed and crossed his arms.

“I see,” the Galra bull on the other side said and suddenly Lance felt a hand on his hip which made him freeze. “What a shame.”

“Hey!” Lance cried out as the hand squeezed his buttock.

“We don’t often get to play with other cattle,” a different voice said and another hand touched his butt. And another one joined the first two.

“It would be a shame to miss out on this chance.”

“Indeed.”

“Hold on!” Lance cried out and to his horror Keith only shook his head, turned his back on him and left together with Romelle. “Where you going?!” He cried after Keith who gave him a lazy dismissive wave.

“Don’t you worry, little thing. We’ll take care of you,” said one of the bulls and Lance felt it go cold down his spine.

Kolivan looked down on the pale ass of the bull stuck in the fence. He was young, had a nice round bubblebutt and a slim frame. And his hole was at a nice height to just sink his cock into. To his side Thace was giving the bull a look himself, judging if the young bull would be able to take the two of them or not.

“Maybe I should go first,” Thace mumbled. “I have a feeling you would tear him open without prep.”

Kolivan scrunched his nose but ended up seeing reason. “Very well. You go first, Thace.”

Thace nodded and took hold of the bull's firm buttocks with both hands, spreading the soft globes of flesh revealing the prize that was his tight hole.

Lance whined as he felt the tip of a cock press against his hole, the taught ring of muscle straining against the thick member that forced itself into him. He groaned as it slipped inside.

“Oh damn you are big,” he breathed out and tried to relax the muscles of his ass to let more of the cock inside. He was so glad he was still pretty slicked up from the milking session he got that morning before they left.

“That was just my first cock,” Thace said and thrusted forward, making Lance moan out of surprise.

“First...?” And then Lance remembered Galra had two cocks, just like Keith did.

Oh he was fucked.

Thace pushed his cock deeper and Lance moaned at each thrust of his hips. Galra did not play around!

Thace found the young bull to be a nice tight heat around his cock, and there was obviously room for more inside him, he just needed to stretch him out a little and he decided to do that the best way he knew how. With a nice grip on the young bull’s hips, Thace canted his hips upwards, assaulting the bull’s prostate making him cry out and come untouched beneath him. And while the young bull was still going through his orgasm Thace pulled out and with his hole now all relaxed Thace could easily push both his cocks against the hole before the young bull could tense up again. Both cocks slipped inside like a dream and Thace hummed pleased at the much tighter experience, especially after the bull realised he suddenly had two cocks inside him and finally tensed up

“Wha- how?”

“Magic,” Thace said teasingly and started moving with gentle slow thrusts not to overwhelm the poor pull beneath him.

Lance grabbed at the grass in front of him. The cocks in his hole were stretching him out a lot more than he was used to and it was a new sensation to have two at the same time. But it was a good feeling too and he tried not to moan too loudly when the other bull started moving again. In fact, he secretly wanted him to move faster as now that his ass was used to the stretch this was feeling really fucking good!

At Thace’s next thrust, Lance pushed backwards to meet him head on and he was met with a surprised hum. But Thace seemed to pick up on it and got into the same rhythm as Lance and quickly the two bulls found themselves working in tandem, Thace slamming into Lance as Lance thrusted his ass backwards, until they both came moaning and groaning.

Thace made a strained grunt, both cocks spilling themselves deep inside Lance's hole, warm and sticky and Lance spilled himself all over the ground, a puddle forming beneath him.

Lance breathed out as he felt Thace pull out, the feeling of cum dripping slowly out of him and down his thighs.

“He’s all yours, Kolivan,” Thace said as he stepped away from the mess he had made.

“About time,” Kolivan grunted.

"I think this little bull could use some training," Kolivan said as he placed himself behind the younger bull, kneading the cumdrenched buttocks with his fingers. "What do you say when your elders give you a reward?" Kolivan said, voice stern and commanding and he tapped a finger on Lance’s buttocks.

Lance gasped and stuttered: "Th-thank you?"

"Good boy." Kolivan slapped Lance's left buttock making him squeak. "Now you will be counting each thrust I make, and make sure you get it right. I will not tolerate mistakes."

"O-okay."

Kolivan thrust forward, his enormous cock buried to the hilt in one fluid motion.

Lance cried out.

"O-one!"

"Good boy."

Another thrust.

"T-two!"

"Very good." Kolivan kept praising him and Lance did his best to keep up, the large cock driving him crazy.

"T-ten!" Lance cried out eventually and Kolivan stilled long enough for Lance to catch his breath.

"Not bad, boy. I think we can move on to the next step."

"N-next…?" Lance wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

"Of course. You handled me quite well and we have made ample room for more."

"No, wait! I don't think-" Lance protested but Kolivan was already lining up both his fat cocks against his stretched hole, the cum dribbling out providing ample lube for what to come.

"You will refer to me as sir, boy." Kolivan slapped Lance's ass again and the bull yelped.

"S-sorry, sir!"

"Good boy, now stay still."

It wasn't like Lance could go anywhere but he tried to stay still and bit his lip as both heads of the cocks were pushed past his puffy rim. The stretch was immense but it was also so bloody good. Lance couldn't help himself but moan and he came, his cock splattering cum all over the ground and onto the fence.

"Who gave you permission to come, boy?" Kolivan scolded and a hand squeezed his left buttock in warning.

"S-sorry, sir!"

"It seems I have to be strict with you, don't I?" Kolivan pushed forward, more of the cocks sinking into Lance and Lance groaned, he curled his toes and fisted his hands, he could feel another orgasm closing in.

"Please, sir."

"Please what?"

"Please let me come again!"

"Count to ten."

Kolivan was cruel but Lance did as he was told as more of the cocks pushed past his rim.

"1...2...3...4...5"

"You are halfway, boy," Kolivan said and he didn't mean the counting.

"6...7...8...oh god...9"

"Almost there."

"10! 10!" Lance cried out and felt the fur of Kolivan's balls tickle his own, both cocks now fully inside him. If he could see through the fence he was sure he would see his belly bulge with them.

"Good boy. You can come."

Lance came with a cry, and if it wasn't for Kolivan holding him by the hips(and the large cocks he was speared on) he would have collapsed, his legs shaking beneath him.

"That's a good boy." Kolivan rubbed his ass cheeks and patted his back. The rim of his hole was hugging his cocks with such vigor he absolutely couldn't wait to start moving.

"Now be a good boy and keep still."

Lance didn't get time to process the command before the Galra bull started moving his hips and Lance moaned as he felt him pull out, each fat inch of the twin cocks stretching him in every direction. He pulled out all the way to the head and Lance sighed both from relief and loss of stretch, and then he started pushing in again, still slick with Thace's cum and his own.

Lance groaned and pawed at the fence on the other side wishing he had something he could grab, but it was just him, all the other cattle on the other side of the paddock ignoring his predicament.

"Is this what you want, boy?" Kolivan asked as he slowly pushed in again, filling the young bull up once more with the thickest cocks he could imagine.

Lance nodded and realised the older bull couldn't see him so he squeaked out a yes.

"Good boy. What do you say then?"

"T-thank you, sir."

"Good. Now accept your treat." Kolivan picked up the pace and pulled out again, much faster this time and Lance's breath came in faster and faster as the older bull thrusted his cocks back in, the stretched and lubed hole now ready for the real fun.

"Ah, thank you, thank you!"

But not before he lifted Lance's legs for better grip, keeping him flush against his hips and rammed into his hole again and again.

"Oh fuck oh fuck!"

Kolivan chuckled. This was more like it. Seeing any bull unravel by his ministrations was always a turn on for him and he slammed his cocks in faster and faster, the puffy rim of the boy's hole swallowing his cock hungrily every time.

"You're a good boy, now have my final treat." Kolivan rammed into Lance for the last time and emptied his massive load into the boy's gut, the thick cum seeping deep into him. The boy groaned and came as well for the third time.

Kolivan let Lance's body milk him for every little drop of cum before he pulled out and watched it dribble out of him in a steady stream. He might be old, but Kolivan still had it in him to grant a big yield. Any young bull would learn that the hard way.

Kolivan patted Lance's cumstained buttocks and walked away.

Lance still felt full even without Kolivan's cocks filling him out, his stomach felt taught and stretched with all the cum pumped into him and he could feel it slosh around in there if he changed his stance ever so slightly.

Oh he wanted to be free of this fence so bad and just lay down and rest.

Lance was still coming down from his high and was a bit confused when someone slapped his backside, jostling his full stomach even more.

"What is this?" a dark rumbling voice said. "A tiny morsel left out for us to eat?"

Lance groaned.

"Please no more," he begged. "I'm so full."

"I can see that," the voice said and Lance felt fingers push and pull on his rim, pushing deep inside. "Filled to the brim. You seem well stretched though."

And then Lance said something he would never think he would say: "I've had enough cock for today!"

But the Galra bull only laughed.

"There is no such thing as too much cock." Another laugh and two large hands grabbed Lance's hips and the head of another cock was rubbed against Lance's puffy sore hole, the cum inside being squeezed out by the new intruder. It wasn't as big as both of Kolivan's but it was still big and Lance was oversensitive.

“Oh god!”

Ranveig made a dark chuckle and pushed deeper, the cum inside him spurting out around it.

“What’s going on here?” Lance looked up and through the haze of it all he saw Tex and Keith walking towards them.

“Oh thank goodness!” Lance beamed up at them. “You have to get me loose!”

“You!” Ranveig snarled at the sight of Tex. "How dare you show your face here."

“I show my face wherever I fancy. It was not I who kicked your balls,” Tex said and shrugged which made Ranveig sputter.

Tex reached down and took hold of Lance’s arms intending to pull him loose.

“I’m not done with him,” Ranveig growled in protest and to his surprise Tex stopped pulling.

“Oh I see. Sorry Lance, we have to wait until Big Fella here is done.” Tex teased and Lance made a pathetic whimper which made Keith roll his eyes and sigh.

“Oh come on!” Lance begged.

“But I can help you keep your mind occupied until he is.” Tex walked closer and took his cock in hand giving it a few strokes.

“Daaad! You can't be serious?!” Keith spluttered, threw his hands in the air and left, so done with his dad's shenanigans.

Lance blushed at the sight of the cock but he took it into his mouth eagerly. Anything to keep his mind off the huge cock in his ass, and it didn’t hurt that it belonged to his crush either. He did blush furiously though.

“See, that’s better. Less panic and way more relaxing.”

Ranveig snorted in disgust at the weakness which Tex could not ignore.

"How about this," Tex said with a leveling look and gave Ranveig a sneaky smile. "If you can come before I do I'll let you do whatever you want to Lance here. But if I come first you will leave him alone and get him out of the fence."

Ranveig rumbled and scratched his chin.

"Not a bad deal. Fine. I accept your challenge." Ranveig grinned and gave Lance’s ass a squeeze making him yelp.

“But you are not allowed to use both cocks inside him,” Tex followed with and Ranveig’s grin faded.

“Hmpf, very well.”

“Ready, Lance?” Tex asked and Lance moaned a yes around his cock.

Tex started moving, pistoning his cock in and out of Lance’s mouth, pushing it deep down his throat, almost to the point of choking. The friction was good and Tex could feel his orgasm closing in on each thrust. He was going to win this, for Lance’s sake. And to knock the bully bull down a few notches.

“You are tight like this, Lance,” Tex praised and Lance blushed deeper.

“Not as tight as his ass. Never have I felt someone clamp this hard down on my meat, it's almost as if he wants me to win,” Ranveig boasted and shoved his cock deep into Lance making him groan from the stretch alone. Lance could feel his furry balls brush against his perineum and tickling his own balls on every thrust.

Both bulls decided to speed things up and Lance found himself spitroasted between two pistoning cocks, fucking in and out of him at the same time.

And then…

Tex groaned and Lance felt his mouth flood with cum. Tex had won and Lance’s ass was saved from being further ravaged.

“It’s over, Ranveig. You lost,” Tex said and carefully pulled out of Lance. Ranveig stilled and looked over the fence, scowling down at Lance who looked timidly up at the angry bull.

“Show me proof,” he barked out and Lance opened his mouth to present Ranveig with exactly that.

The Galra bull snarled, and his grip on the wooden fence made the planks creak.

“Fine!” he growled and he roughly pulled out making Lance jerk. And then before Lance could react he was yanked backwards out of the fence and found himself face to face with the Galra bull. But he didn’t get to say a word before he was hoisted up and unceremoniously dumped over the fence.

“Oof!”

“Stay out,” Ranveig growled and walked off leaving Lance to rub his backside where he had hit the ground at a weird angle.

Tex made a small chuckle and rubbed his neck both in relief and from the awkwardness of the situation.

“I think it would be best to heed that warning, Lance.”

“Yeah, I am not going back over there,” Lance grumbled.

“Good choice.” Tex patted Lance’s head, evening out a few out of place strands of hair, making him look less like he had been a toy for a bunch of bulls.

“I wouldn’t mind playing with you again, Lance,” Tex said and gave Lance a wink and a smile before he walked off and Lance felt his cheeks go beet red, looking longingly at the back of his crush as he walked off.

Lance sighed there he sat. He was free but he was in no condition to move and he just slumped down on the grass, legs like jelly and stomach so full it almost hurt.

What now?

\-----

It was time to go home and Lotor and Sendak were herding all the cattle into the waiting truck, but one was missing.

“Where is Lance?” Lotor asked and most of the cattle shrugged. Keith however pointed to the end of the paddock and sighed. Lotor spotted the missing young bull in an odd position near the fence and walked over to him.

Lance whimpered up at Lotor with the most pathetic puppy eyes he could muster. Lotor made a tired sigh and shook his head and helped the bull back to the truck on his unsteady legs, his stomach still so full.

The other cattle would never let Lance forget how he got stuck in the fence to his great annoyance and their great amusement, especially when Tex would retell the story and include all the details, both Lance and Keith red as beets but for different reasons.


	6. Breeding Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breeding season is soon upon the farm and preparations must be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this didn't turn out as good as I wanted but I promised you breeding so breeding you will get, though most of it will be next chapter.

Breeding season was coming up and a lot of preparations had to be made.

Most of the cattle on Lotor's farm had never bred before so it was a new experience for them as well. The only bull with some experience was Tex but he was starting to get a bit old and Lotor wanted to see if he had other good breeding material amongst his bulls. Finding out who was the better performer was easier said than done. It was best to have a bit of hands-on testing and this was usually done by a veterinarian who could give a proper evaluation of each bull. So following standard procedure Pidge had strapped herself onto the breeding bench, only wearing her lab coat and socks, the bulls only needed access to her pussy after all, and with her clipboard in hand she waited for Sendak to bring all the bulls inside.

"As most of you already know, performance is important for a successful conception and since we don't want you to accidentally breed our cows during testing I am making that evaluation myself."

The bulls looked at her with interest, curious about what was to happen next, and almost all of them stroked their balls in excitement. The cock cages wouldn't go off before it was their turn so they still had to be patient.

"Now let's see, first up of you bulls is Lance."

Lance blushed as Farmhand Sendak unstrapped the cock cage and he stepped nervously up to the bench where the veterinarian was laying, her legs up in stirrups and out of the way. He had never actually penetrated anyone during sex before, and definitely not while at the same time being evaluated. Typical of his luck to be the first to go. He was a bit nervous he would underperform.

"Don't be shy, just take me the way you prefer. And don't be afraid to show some muscle, I can handle more than you think," Vet Pidge said in her usual calming tone and gave him a smile. Lance nodded and took his cock in hand, giving it a few strokes to get harder and build up a bit of courage. The veterinarian's pussy was already glistening with lube so he didn't have to worry about that little detail.

He let himself sink into the wet channel, past the soft flowerlike petals that were her folds.

Vet Pidge made a content hum.

"Not bad," she scribbled on her clipboard and Lance blushed again and instead tried to focus on the tight wet heat of her pussy. So much better than the suction tubes he thought.

The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room and Vet Pidge's small breasts bounced at each of his thrusts.

And then he came, emptying his load into her.

“Not bad at all, Lance. You’re shaping up quite well." Vet Pidge scribbled down more notes and Lance pulled out his spent cock to go stand with the bulls again.

"Keith, you're next."

Sendak unclipped the cock cage and let Keith walk up to the bench.

"Lotor isn't sure if he wants to breed you or not, but we're going to evaluate you anyway just so we have an overview. So do your best okay?" Pidge said.

Keith nodded and walked all up to her 

Lance’s cum was already dribbling out of her pussy but it didn’t seem to deter him as he pushed one of his cocks into her.

“Ooh, ribbed,” Pidge said and scribbled it down on her clipboard. “If you can let me test both in turn that would be great.”

Keith let her feel the first cock for a while before he pulled out and let her feel the other. She hummed approving and he waited for her next command.

“And now let me feel both at the same time.”

It was a bit more work to get both of them inside her but Pidge didn't regret the decision. It was a nice stretch.

"Very good."

Keith came not long after and both his cocks pulsed out stream after stream of thick gooey cum into the Vet’s pussy.

“You come a lot, that will definitely come in handy if we decide to breed you,” Vet Pidge said and scribbled enthusiastically on her clipboard. Lance made a pout in Keith’s direction as he joined the bulls which he promptly ignored.

"Kinkade, you're up."

Pidge gasped when Kinkade's large cock sunk down into her pussy. She knew he would be big but she had not been prepared for how much he would fill her out. And he reached deep inside her too.

Kinkade made a few experimental thrusts and suddenly Pidge was flipped over on her tummy. Apparently he wanted to take her from behind. He entered her again and this time Pidge could not stay silent. The bull had a brutal pace and that thick cock was opening her up for the whole world. Pidge made several notes on her clipboard, even though it was hard keeping a steady hand with him pounding into her, praising both his stamina, size and technique. Even a demanding cow like Allura would approve of his equipment so she scribbled down some potential pairings.

"Nice, really nice," Pidge breathed out when he came, filling her already drenched pussy in more thick cum, most of it dribbling out around his cock, her pussy too full to contain it all. As he pulled out it spilled over the bench making quite a mess, but Pidge didn't care. She was gonna need a shower later anyway.

"Griffin, over here."

Griffin was the last of the younger bulls and Pidge was curious if he would be similar to Lance since they came from the same farm.

He didn't waste much time and let himself sink deep into her. Size wise he was very similar to Lance.

“Good start," she mumbled and took notes. He seemed to possess some form of experience as he quickly built up a decent pace with fluid movement of his hips.

“Ooh, good technique. The cows are definitely going to like that.”

Griffin's performance was decent but nothing out of the ordinary. He came too after a while, his cum joining the others.

And now it was time for the older bulls.

"Tex, you're next."

Tex' cock matched his personality, a rugged thing that had quite the girth which Pidge wouldn’t complain about, even if he wasn't the highest performer.

Pidge hummed approving and scribbled down a few notes:  _ Girthy but low stamina. _

After Tex finished there was only one bull left.

"And last, Champion. Come over here big fella." But to Pidge's surprise Champion shook his head and a deep blush spread across his face, a stark contrast to his white hair and light skin.

"What's wrong, Champ?" Pidge asked worried. "There's nothing to feel ashamed about."

He kept shaking his head and Pidge made a worried frown.

"If I may?" Sendak suddenly said and Pidge gave him a nod to continue. "I believe that Champion might not be interested in cows." Pidge raised an eyebrow. "He always oogles the bulls and never have I seen him give the cows a second glance." At this Shiro buried his face in his hands.

"So he's gay?" Pidge asked, obviously surprised.

"Isn't that right?" Sendak turned to Champion who nodded frantically still furiously blushing.

"Well damn," Pidge chewed on the back of her pen. "Kinda ashamed I didn't pick up that sooner. Good observation, Sen." Sendak gave her an amused smile.

Pidge crossed out Champion's name on her clipboard and wrote a note for Lotor. "Well I guess we can wrap it up then. Lotor will have to pick one of the other bulls to pair with Allura. Unless he wants to try artificial insemination of course."

"It's always an option." Sendak chuckled and ruffled Champion’s hair, his blush dying down a little bit.

\-----

While Pidge had been busy testing each bull's performance, Hunk had been doing some testing of his own. He had to evaluate each bull and cow's milk and cum quality. Would be pointless to breed if the end product would be of poor quality.

Since the bulls were busy with Pidge, Hunk would test the cows first and what better time to do so while during a milking session? Hunk preferred to taste the milk at its freshest to give a proper evaluation.

Clipboard in hand he stepped up to the first cow in the room, Victoria. She was already strapped into the milking machine, a nice medium sized dildo already pummeling into her as her tits bounced on her chest. She wasn’t the largest of the cows but her tits still had much to give. Hunk uncapped one of the suction cups and gave the breast a firm nice squeeze, making sure not to hurt the cow, and a spurt of thick milk dribbled out which he lapped up eagerly.

“Round flavour, high cream content,” he mumbled to himself and jutted it down on his clipboard before he focused back on the cow’s breast closing his mouth over the nipple and suckled while he gave another squeeze. He had to be thorough in his testing.

Happy with getting the flavor and consistency right he moved onto the next cow which happened to be Krolia.

Hunk had heard all the praise Krolia had gotten and he had tasted her milk before but he had never gotten to taste it at its freshest. There was also a certain risk with the Galra breed so he had to be careful and treat her carefully. He slowly approached her in her milking station and she seemed almost bored when he gently reached for her tits, the upper pair. Just one of her breasts filled out both of his hands and she didn’t seem to be bothered with him using a bit of muscle to properly knead it. He was rewarded with probably the best milk he had ever tasted. Greedily he suckled the thick cream, the soft flesh gladly giving him more and more. To be sure it was not a fluke he took the other in hand as well and then each of the smaller pair. All gave the same high quality milk that made the tastebuds dance in his mouth.

Krolia was without a doubt the best tasting of all their cows. And sadly they would not be able to pair her with anyone but Tex. At least not without ending up using artificial insemination. They would have to discuss that because there was huge potential in who to breed her with. But he would leave that to Pidge as the Galra cow kind of scared him.

After he had tested out all the cows Hunk had a good idea of who would be useful for what and he looked over his list.

Allura: A little tame but creamy consistency. Bountiful.

Romelle: Thick and flavorful. Bountiful.

Ina: Sweet, a little thin.

Victoria: Thick, creamy.

Nadia: Sweet and creamy.

Merla: Sweet and flavorful.

Luka: Sweet and flavorful.

Krolia: Thick, creamy, sweet, very flavorful. Very bountiful.

Hunk had also placed several stars after Krolia’s description.

\-----

Pidge had just finished her testing with the bulls and they were being returned to the milking hall by Sendak while she got herself a much needed shower.

To make things easier for Hunk, each bull was placed in a pillory-like frame with a bar spreading their legs apart. This way Hunk got full access to the goods for testing and he just had to work himself down the row as he finished with each bull.

Hunk would tease around the bull's rim with his fingers, sometimes slip his fingers in stretching them out, before running against their prostrate, imitating the milking probes. It usually helped them rush towards climax and reward him with a good nice spurt of cum.

Hunk took care of Kinkade first, the large cock looked very inviting and Hunk was curious if his size equaled to great taste.

The large long shaft slipped into his mouth and he suckled it eagerly as he fingered the strong skinned bull. Kinkade groaned when a finger slipped in past his sphincter, rubbing his insides while the cook's tongue teased the underside of his cock. He wouldn't last long with that treatment and when Hunk used his other hand to fondle his balls he reached his limit and came into the cook's mouth with a groan.

Hunk hummed to himself.

_ A nice tanginess, a bit bitter, but that can be improved with diet changes. _

He had hoped for better but there was potential.

Next up was Griffin, the other of the new bulls.

Hunk wasted no time and stroked the bull's shaft with both hands, quickly bringing him close to climax, all that was needed to tip him over the scales was Hunk closing his lips around the head and sucking.

_ Salty round flavor, a bit tame but great consistency. Can be used as a base? _

Hunk wrote it all down on his clipboard and moved on. His tastebuds would get really well tested today.

\-----

That evening the farmers gathered around the table in the dining room for many hours with all the data they had gathered.

"Performance wise I would put Kinkade with Allura. She is a demanding cow."

But Hunk shook his head.

"Flavour wise they are non-compatible. I would say these bulls would be the best to pair with regarding flavor." Hunk circled a set of names.

Pidge hummed in thought.

"From that list I would say Lance is the only one that would be close to satisfying her."

"It would be a downgrade but I think that would be the best choice."

Lotor hummed in agreement.

"This will be their first breeding and then we will see how it turns out. If it fails we try again next year."

"What about Keith then?" Pidge glossed over Hunk's list and then looked over her own charts. "He has potential."

Hunk nodded approving.

"Maybe go all out and try him with one of the Alteans? He might be a bit big for Luka or Merla though. It would have to be Romelle."

"It could work," Lotor said. "A Galra Altean Human hybrid could have lots of interesting qualities. Keith has proven as much and he is just half. More experimenting could pay off.'

"I guess Kinkade is a no go with any of the Alteans then." Pidge scratched out that potential pairings on her list. "Luka and Merla are not size queens."

"How about Griffin? You think he could handle both Luka and Merla's eggs?"

"Won't hurt to try. According to Iverson he seem to handle big loads well."

"Kinkade could easily take Leifsdottir, Rizavi and Victoria though. He has the technique and stamina to keep up with all three. And there won't be any eggs we need to worry about."

"That's true. Yeah, I think that could work. All their flavours go well together too."

"How about Krolia?" Pidge asked.

"Tex has to go with Krolia," Sendak hummed. "She won't let any other bull near her."

"Yeah, I am not going in between those two," Hunk said raising his hands and shaking his head.

The discussion went on for a few hours more. They had to figure out a schedule to ensure every bull and cow got the attention they needed.

The coming morning would be a stressful affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the actual breeding.


	7. Breeding Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breeding season has finally started and every bull and cow gets their fill. Except one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not super happy with the actual breeding part but I really enjoyed writing the aftermath with the bulls.
> 
> Kinks in this chapter:  
> -Breeding  
> -Dirty talk  
> -Mention of human objectification/human furniture  
> -Cum inflation kink  
> -Oviposition

Lance looked transfixed at Allura's glistening wet pussy in front of him. It was so soft looking and welcoming. Vet Pidge's pussy hadn't been nearly this enticing which he attributed to her not being a cow herself, or Altean. But Allura was and he wanted to dig himself into that cave the moment he got the go signal.

Allura herself was strapped into the breeding bench chest down, her large breasts having gravity to help milk them hanging there like large plump fruit. Farmhand Sendak had fastened suction tubes on them just to ensure none of it went to waste because even though this was a breeding she still had to be milked.

"Go ahead, Lance, show her what you got," Vet Pidge said after ensuring Allura was comfortable and Lance stepped up eagerly.

He lined his twitching cock up with her magnificent pussy and plunged himself deep on the first thrust, earning a small happy mewl from her in reward.

The biggest difference between milking and breeding was that now he didn't have an anal probe to help him out regarding orgasms, so he had to work for it.

He had heard rumours of some bulls getting aid from the farmhand in cases where their performance was lackluster. Just thinking about it made Lance determined he could do it on his own. But he didn't have to worry, Allura's tight pussy helped him well on the way, squeezing so tight around his member all his worries melted away so he let loose and pounded into her. She mewled pleased at his fast pace and pushed herself against him eagerly. He was allowed to come three times before Allura started to whine, indicating she was more than full.

"Good job on your first breeding, Lance," Vet Pidge praised as he stepped away to let her investigate Allura's pussy. It was overflowing with cum and to make sure it didn't go to waste Vet Pidge inserted a large fat plug into the velvet channel keeping it all inside and raising the chances for a successful insemination.

Lance sat down to catch his breath and watched as Allura was unstrapped. She sat down too right next to him with a hazy sated look on her face, her pussy well stuffed with the plug, and they snuggled together while waiting to go back to the barn.

Lance knew that tomorrow he had to take on the role as carrier, for Allura was Altean and with that came a whole new world of strange reproduction.

Eggs.

Alteans laid eggs.

And Allura would lay them inside him.

It sounded both exciting and a bit worrisome for Lance, but he wasn't going to run away from it.

Next up was Romelle and Farmhand Sendak led her inside and strapped her onto the bench. She was impatient and kept whining and wiggling her pussy towards all the bulls who had to just stare but not touch. Sendak called her a tease and laughed.

“Keith, you will take Romelle,” Vet Pidge said and scribbled on her clipboard. “Lotor is really curious how half Altean, quarter Galra calves will turn out.”

Keith stepped up to the bench, and Romelle's moist pussy waiting for him, and he stretched his limbs a bit.

 _Showoff_ , Lance thought to himself but looked at with interest as the half-Galra bull stepped closer. Keith decided to waste no time and let Romelle have both his cocks in one go and she mewled happy as he pushed inside. Just like Allura she liked them big.

But Keith knew to take things slow with Romelle, she was not like Allura when it came to pace and preferred it nice and slow. Vet Pidge had been very clear in her briefing he couldn't just go nuts on her pussy, but he would nut in her.

He pulled out slowly, watching how his cocks were drenched in her slick, before he pushed in again and listened to her moan. Her pussy was warm and tight and even while going slow it was enough to push Keith towards orgasm. Slow and steady won the race and Keith spilled himself, filling Romelle's pussy with so much cum it dribbled out around his cocks.

  
  


Krolia was more than ready and Sendak had to warn the others that when she would get into heat she would become obsessed with her chosen bull. This could result in violence if anyone tried to separate them. So the farmers prepared a small room for them and offered the breeding bench more as an option than anything they had to use.

So when Tex and Krolia were locked into the room, the farmers looked curiously through a small window, hoping Tex would survive the encounter.

Krolia homed in on Tex the moment the doors closed and stalked toward the scruffy bull. She had been milked but only barely as Sendak felt she was too on edge.

Tex however gladly let her take control as he knew what most Galra cows prefered. She seated herself on his cock almost immediately and she would squeeze her pussy whenever she liked, forcing orgasms from him when he least expected it. And Galra cows were demanding, requiring much more cum than the other breeds and he would have to breed her several days in a row. Tex's pelvis would be sore when all this was over.

But Krolia was also generous and while she took what she wanted from his cock she buried his head in her brimming tits, encouraging him to drink his fill on her thick milk, something Tex gladly did. It kept his hands and mouth busy while she straddled him.

\-----

After all the cows had been mounted Pidge made sure to plug up each cow's pussy with a large plug to ensure higher chance of successful insemination. They would keep it in until morning and depending on the breed they would either repeat the process again or have the cows transfer their eggs to a suitable receptacle. And after the breeding was done with for the day all the cows and bulls were led back into the barn.

Shiro had felt a little left out and looked longingly at them returning from the first breeding session, the cows with plugged up pussies brimming with cum and the bulls looking sated and tired. Tex picked up on Shiro's downed mood and snuggled up to him in his cubicle. He hadn't done so much himself, instead allowing Krolia to work her thighs just like she prefered, and therefore he was gladly up for more with Shiro.

Pidge felt a bit sorry for Shiro too so she unbuckled both of their cock cages before she left but made sure to lock the cubicle gate. While she trusted the bulls to behave it wouldn't hurt to be extra sure.

Lance was peeking over the cubicle wall at Shiro's and Tex's. Tex was fucking Shiro with great vigor and both bulls were far from silent. Lance couldn't help wish he was in there with them and he pawed at his locked up cock.

"Stop looking at my dad," Keith growled from his family cubicle, only his glaring eyes and scruffy hair visible over the wall.

"They are hot, okay? Can't help it."

"Don't care, stop staring at my dad."

But Tex had heard it all and had ceased to fuck Shiro to pop his own head over the wall.

"Don't be so harsh on him, Keith. If he wants to join in he is welcome to."

"Dad!" Keith spluttered out.

Lance couldn't help blushing but he wasn't going to say no to the straight up invitation and with a bit of work he clambered over the wall and dropped himself down into the cubicle where Shiro and Tex were going at it.

Keith stared in disgusted horror as his dad sunk his cock into his rival's backside and Lance's moans joined theirs.

Lance couldn't help it, Tex' cock was a lot thicker than the anal probe he was used to and the bull's cock rubbed just the right places.

Shiro seemed a bit miffed that Tex had decided to abandon him for the younger bull but decided to take advantage of Lance's moaning open mouth and still be part of the fun. Lance hoped Shiro would let his hole take that cock later, he just needed Tex to open him up a little first. But meanwhile Lance's mouth took Shiro's cock without hesitation and swallowed as best he could.

Tex chuckled and kept fucking the young bull propped up between the two of them.

"Your friend has quite the tight ass, Keith."

"Daaaad!" Keith shrunk in on himself in embarrassment and sank back down from the wall.

Krolia shook her head at her little calf and pulled him into her arms on their cushion.

"Ignore them," she said and Keith grumbled a bit but surrendered to her warm embrace eventually, going back to sleep.

Shiro came down Lance's throat and Lance tried his best to swallow it all down without choking. There was so much! He felt it pool in his stomach. It was a nice warm weight and it didn't stop coming.

"With as well he swallows cock I bet he could be a stand-in for the milking machines," Tex joked and Lance blushed. Shiro kept himself busy by using Lance's mouth as the masturbation sleeves of the suction tubes, thrusting into the young bull's mouth with precise thrusts, only stilling when another orgasm forced him to slow down so Lance could swallow it all. "The farmers just have to install a spigot in his ass and they would have the perfect cum tapping keg." Tex chuckled while Shiro worked himself through his fourth orgasm, more cum flowing down Lance's tight throat. Lance had to relax all his muscles and just take it, breathing whenever Shiro stilled, even just for a second, else the endless flow of thick cum would choke him.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Lance?" Tex reached down and squeezed at Lance's tummy, the cum inside sloshed around reminding him of how full he was getting. Lance groaned and nodded to the best of his abilities. Fuck yeah he would love that.

“Imagine that. They would wash you inside and out. Have you propped up on a table strapped down on all fours as you suck Shiro off. And as he fills you up the guests can tap the thickest creamiest cum straight from your ass to fill their glasses. And of course they will use your own cum as garnish so you cannot slack off.”

Lance was a bit shocked he didn't find that scenario appalling at all. In fact he thought it sounded amazing. Just be there and act as a tapping keg for all those people.

He was almost sad knowing it would never happen, but something with how Tex had worded it it almost sounded like something Tex had experienced.

Lance could only dream.

But Lance had a problem. His cock strained in its cage, the metal unforgiving and rigid. He wanted to come so badly, constantly on edge, the bull behind him not slowing down the assault on his prostate. But no matter how close to orgasm he was he never tipped over. It was torture.

When Shiro and Tex both finally pulled out of him, Lance rubbed his aching jaw and sat down on his bum.

"I'm so full," he groaned and looked down at his extended belly. He reached out and rubbed a hand over it, feeling the thick cum sloshing inside at his every little movement.

"You're as plump and fat like a cow with calves," Tex chuckled. "But I think you can fit a little bit more."

Lance looked up above his head and saw the cock that had been fucking him earlier now right in front of his face. Shiro had moved between his legs as well and Lance gasped when Shiro lifted his legs up and buried himself inside him in one sleek motion. Tex seized the moment and buried his own cock in Lance's mouth as well and once again Lance found himself spitroasted between the biggest bulls on the farm, but this time upside down.

 _Fuck, if only the milking sessions were this intense_ , Lance thought.

"Shiro is going to breed you good, breed you like a cow," Tex teased as he pistoned into Lance's mouth, the cock filling out his throat in a whole new way at this angle. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," Shiro breathed out, his whole focus on fucking Lance's ass, not really paying attention to Tex' dirty talk. Lance on the other hand focused intently on every word the bull said.

"Fill you up and make you catch."

Lance nodded and closed his eyes and felt how Shiro spilled himself inside him for the umpteenth time, thick warm cum painting his insides.

"Get plump and fat."

Another nod and another orgasm from Shiro filled him. Shiro had been filling him from both ends and it all settled in his gut.

"Shiro is gonna breed you so good you will stay that way."

 _Fuck yeah_. Lance wanted to stay this way forever.

Lance finally came, the sensations simply too much, and his caged cock dribbled out a spurt of come, all that could force itself through. He wouldn't get to come more before morning.

\-----

"Goddamnit, Lance!"

Everyone stirred from their sleep by the veterinarians frustrated and exasperated voice.

Pidge glared down on the wreck that was Lance, his belly extended from excessive amounts of cum and the two guilty of the deed sitting there with red hot shame on their faces. Tex was smiling sheepishly while Shiro was beet red with his gaze directed at the floor, not meeting her eyes.

When Pidge had let the two older bulls out of their cock cages, this had not been her intention.

"How in the world is Lance gonna take Allura's eggs now?!!!" She pointed on Lance's bloated stomach and how the younger bull was groaning at the strain of all the cum inside him.

"We're in the middle of breeding season! You have any idea how long it took us to plan all of this?!" Vet Pidge was bending her clipboard between her fingers and it looked ready to snap.

"I am so disappointed in you, Champion," Vet Pidge said with a sigh and Shiro kept shrinking in on himself, not used to being on the receiving end of a scolding like this. He was a good bull after all.

"And you, Tex, you should know better!" she growled, and all of them thought she looked like a furious dragon. "Bad bulls! Bad! All of you!"

\----

Pidge walked grumbling into the kitchen and slammed the clipboard down on the table to the surprise of all the others.

"I swear to god, I will never experience a smooth breeding season."

Lotor sighed and blew on his piping hot coffee. "What now?"

"Lance got himself bloated on Tex and Champion's cum. No room for Allura's eggs."

Lotor groaned and buried his face in his vacant hand, the other putting down his cup. "Any chance we could shuffle some of the other cattle around to step in for him?"

"None of them are compatible. We were very thorough this year." Pidge chewed on the back of her pen in frustration. "It seems we have only one option that won't cause any potential changes in the offspring."

Pidge turned to Sendak.

"Sen, warm up the breeding bench, and Hunk, get me a large coffee. This is gonna be a long day."

\-----

When Sendak led Allura into the room with the breeding bench she looked confused around after her bull that was nowhere to be seen. Instead it was Vet Pidge that was laying on the bench, her hands nursing a large steaming cup of coffee.

"Sorry, Allura. Lance won't be able to take your eggs. You will have to be content with me. I promise I will keep your eggs safe."

The cow made a small pout but eventually shrugged and walked closer to Pidge.

Altean cows had a tentacle-like appendage that acted as an ovipositor that extruded from a slit beneath their pussy. Allura's was long and shimmery white.

Pidge felt the appendage snake itself into her, deeper and deeper, until it reached her cervix. With a gasp, Pidge felt the tentacle slip past that barrier and deep into her womb. Usually Altean cows would deposit their eggs into the stomach of the carrier, usually the bull that bred them, but non-cattle humans were different and it was safer to deposit them in Pidge's womb. And quickly enough Pidge felt the tentacle swell at the base as something was pushed through it and deeper into Pidge's pussy. The egg was large and that was a good sign, meaning it had been fertilised.

Pidge moaned as the egg pushed deeper into her, brushing past all those sensitive nerves on its way. Until it reached her cervix and Pidge groaned in half pain, half pleasure as it was pushed inside her womb. And now that the first egg had paved its way the others came in quick succession. Thick Altean eggs pushed inside her like a string of oversized pearls, and Pidge felt each and every one of them push inside and settle deep inside her.

"You have a lot of eggs this year," Pidge huffed out. "Lance did a good job breeding you."

Allura mewled satisfied, proud of the praise of a successful breeding. And Allura had a lot to give Pidge who in a short amount of time found herself stuffed to the brim with the cow's eggs, her womb straining to contain them all.

Allura even leaned down and offered Pidge one of her breasts to suck on.

"No thanks, I'm full," Pidge chuckled.

When Allura finally pulled out her tentacle Pidge groaned and with a lot of work she managed to push herself over on her back.

Sendak came to take Allura back to the barn while Hunk helped Pidge back to the house where she plopped down in the nearest comfy chair. She wasn't going anywhere the next couple of days.

"It seems the relocation of the eggs went well?" Lotor asked at the sight of her stomach.

"As well as it could go," Pidge sighed. "You better give me a goddamn raise."

"I can make no promises."

Pidge grumbled and took a large swig of her coffee. He better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the grand finale(for now).


	8. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is coming up and volunteers are needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys are ready for this because I think this is the most batshit insane stuff I have ever written.
> 
> Kinks in this chapter:  
> -Cock warming  
> -Cum inflation  
> -Oviposition  
> -Cum eating/drinking  
> -Human furniture  
> -Human objectification  
> -Bondage  
> -Power play

One morning Lotor stepped into the barn with an announcement to make.

“This weekend we will have a party here on the farm and we are in need of some volunteers.” The cattle peeked up over the walls of their cubicles awaiting what Lotor was to ask for. “First we need a cum keg.”

Lance couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he stared intently at Farmer Lotor.

“As some of you might not know cattle have this unique ability to store large amounts of cum for later use in case of famine and this gives the cum a very distinct flavor. We can do this process artificially now but for special occasions it's nice to do it the old fashioned way. So anyone wanna volunteer?”

Lance had his hand in the air before the farmer finished the sentence. Lotor beamed up at Lance in return.

“Great! We will pair you with Shiro to ensure we have enough for all our guests.” Lotor then turned back to the other cattle. “I am also going to need someone to help serve our guests a few delicacies.”

To Lance's surprise Keith's hand was in the air almost as fast as Lance’s had been.

“Perfect! Sendak will prep both of you.” Lotor clapped his hands in finality and left, and Lance had to almost pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

Farmhand Sendak was very thorough with cleaning them, rinsing their insides several times with the hose, both their asses and their throats, pumping them full of water which he then squeezed out of them after with a bit of pressure on their stomachs. They also weren't allowed to eat the days beforehand, only drink more water, but Lance was patient. He knew he would be more than full soon enough.

And when the day for the party came around Lance found himself kneeling on a table, his ankles spread far apart, his hands tied up on his back. In front of him a frame held Shiro restrained in a standing position with his arms above his head and his legs spread apart. The older bull was standing with his cock at just the right height for Lance to take in his mouth and Lance had been practically glued to his crotch since after the milking session that morning. His jaw was straining but he didn’t want to be anywhere else. His stomach was heavy and full with Shiro’s cum and it sagged beneath him there he knelt, any movement causing him to groan. And just as Tex had told him Lance had gotten a spigot installed in his hole and anyone who walked past could tap themselves a nice warm glass of Shiro's cum. And if they felt like it they could give Lance's cock a stroke and add his own cum as garnish, which quite a few guests took advantage of.

While Lance had his gaze inwards and could not see the room at a large, Keith was placed squatting facing out in the room on his own table, his hands fastened to a frame on his back. This way everyone could clearly see how his stomach was extended way beyond what was normal, with rounded lumps visible below his skin.

When a guest approached the table and placed their plate below Keith he groaned and with a bit of work he would push out a large gelatinous egg from his hole that plopped down on the guest's plate. Then the guest would take one of Keith's twin cocks in hand and vigorously stroke him until he came, liberally coating the egg in cum.

This was the second time Keith was serving Galra marinated Altean eggs at a party and he would gladly do it again.

He had followed Sendak into a spare room after he was cleaned out together with Lance, where Romelle and Allura had been waiting for him. Both cows were full of unfertilised eggs they would gladly be rid of.

Altean cows only produced offspring if their eggs were fertilised before they deposited their eggs in a bull for safekeeping. But if no bull had done so the eggs would remain unfertilised after depositing. And they would not catch if exposed to more cum after.

All Keith had to do was accept the tentacle-like appendage both cows offered him, one down his throat and the other in his hole. The ovipositors were much slimmer than a bull's cock but they wouldn't stay that way for long and soon enough Keith felt something push against the rim of his hole and tried to relax his muscles letting it pass. At the same time he felt something else fill out the tentacle in his throat and he focused on slowing down his breathing not to choke. The tentacle swelled and the egg inside moved down his throat before it was deposited in his stomach. Not before the first one passed before the next one lined up and pushed on. Keith could only swallow around the tentacle letting it push the eggs down. The tentacle in his hole did the same. In a steady flow, or pulse you could say, more and more eggs were pushed into him and Keith felt them collect deep in his gut. If he moved he could feel them move around even. In Keith's gut the eggs would swell to three times their size but only after the marinade was added which would come later.

Both cows patted and cooed at him as he accepted all their eggs. Usually the same bull who fertilises the eggs would be the one to accept the eggs afterwards until they were ready to be laid, usually a few days later. Keith had already accepted Romelle’s eggs in this way earlier that year so he was used to this process, but it was still an experience.

Keith groaned as he felt himself becoming full and both cows pulled out, satisfied their eggs now filled someone else.

Keith reached a hand down to his stomach and felt the swell of it. It was bigger than usual but it would get much bigger before he was done.

Farmhand Sendak led the two cows back to the barn while Farmer Lotor came in with someone Keith knew but hadn't seen in a long time.

"We borrowed Kolivan again to provide the marinade," Farmer Lotor said as he unlocked the Galra bull's cock cage and Keith was reminded how big Galra could become.

"I'll leave you to it since you have done this before." Farmer Lotor left and it was only the two of them alone in the room.

Kolivan stepped closer to Keith, one hand stroking the shaft of one of his engorging cocks, the dark head filling with blood, growing in his hands, and Keith sat up on his knees to welcome him.

"Are you a good boy?"

"Yes sir." Keith opened his mouth wide and reached out his tongue, ready to accept Kolivan's cock.

"Good boy." Kolivan placed the fat head on the boy's tongue and pushed forward watching the lips strain around the thick length. The boy did his best to swallow around the member, letting his tongue play with the underside of it which made Kolivan make a satisfied sigh.

"You know how to please this old bull," he mumbled and grabbed Keith by the hair in a gentle but firm grip. "Let's fill you up shall we?"

He started pushing in and out of Keith’s mouth, liberally coating his member with Keith’s spit, the plump lips rubbing over the member at each thrust. It was more than enough to make Kolivan come in record time and he hummed in pleasure and tightened his hold on Keith’s hair as his cock pulsed, spurting thick creamy cum down the youth’s throat.

“Good, drink it all. There is more than enough to take from.”

Keith had to breathe through his nose as his throat filled with cum and he swallowed eagerly to avoid choking. He needed all of it.

When Kolivan’s cock finally stopped pulsing he pulled out allowing Keith to lick his lips and rub his jaw, a little sore from the strain.

"Now down on all fours," Kolivan commanded and Keith scrambled to turn around and raise his ass in the air. Some of the eggs inside him had already started to swell and he was starting to feel overly full, but he knew he needed a lot more of Kolivan's cum to cover all the eggs so he eagerly spread his legs awaiting the bull to start. Kolivan wasted no time and placed his other unspent cock against Keith's twitching expecting hole. The young bull was eager and Kolivan appreciated the enthusiasm.

His first cock spread his cheeks nicely, his insides warm and tight. He knew he would have to stretch him out a bit more before he could let him take both cocks, but until then he would simply give the bull exactly what he was here for.

It didn't take long before he deposited his first load into Keith's ass and the young bull groaned at the added weight that settled in his stomach. Galra bulls are high yielders and Kolivan is no exception.

"Will you be good and take both my cocks, boy?"

"Y-yes, sir," Keith groaned, Kolivan still filling him up with the seemingly endless stream of cum.

“Or is only one enough?”

“No, sir!”

“Good.” Kolivan pulled out and let his other cock join the first, pushing both engorged heads against the puffy rim of Keith's stretched winking hole.

Keith moaned as they both sunk deep inside him. He rarely took cocks as large as Kolivan’s. In fact last time he did was the last time he did this. But it was a good thing he was half-Galra, his heritage allowed him to take those cocks much easier than Lance ever could.

“You take me well, boy,” Kolivan praised as he started thrusting, both hands on Keith’s hips. “Does your hole remember me from last time?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Keith stammered out as the large cocks pulled out and rammed back in.

“Good.”

Keith was tight around his cocks and Kolivan knew his first double orgasm was close. It would be easy to fill this young bull up.

Keith heard Kolivan make a small grunt and heat flooded his insides once more, but at twice the capacity.

“Ah there we go, take it all. Very good."

Kolivan’s cocks pulsed as more thick cum flooded Keith’s backside and the young bull groaned at the strain as it filled his stomach. He was at his limit.

“So full...” 

“I think we are done for today,” Kolivan said acknowledgingly and he pulled out his cocks leaving Keith’s hole gaping in their wake. Keith slumped forward, still with his ass in the air making sure the precious cum inside did not spill out.

Moments later Lotor came back into the room and led Kolivan out to Ulaz who would bring him back to Zarkon’s farm. He then returned to Keith and to make sure Keith would keep both eggs and cum inside for the days to come he pushed a fat plug into his hole, keeping all the goodies sealed inside.

Then Keith was off to rest in the barn until the party started, his stomach full. But that was yesterday and now Keith was here, readily serving everyone.

“Ooh! Galra marinated Altean eggs!” another guest said and stepped eagerly up to Keith’s table and held out their plate. “I haven't had these in years. Three please.”

Keith went to work and with deep groans three eggs squeezed out of his tight hole in quick succession, each catching on his rim for just a second.

"Don't forget extra sauce," another guest said, reminding the first of Keith's cocks.

"How could I?" the first guest chuckled and stroked both cocks with glee. Keith moaned and both cocks spurted a generous amount over the eggs as he came.

The same guests couldn’t say no to tapping a bit of cum from Lance’s ass either and filled two large glasses, relieving a bit of the pressure in Lance’s full stomach. Not that Shiro wouldn’t refill that gap in no time. All Lance had to do was bob his head a few times to indicate to Shiro he needed a refill and the older bull would cant his hips in tandem until he came once more. After all, the party had just barely started and there were many guests to sate.

Soon enough the tables were crowded by guests and the three bulls were busy serving them to the best of their abilities.

Shiro had to work hard keeping Lance full and he canted his hips as fast as he could, stroking his large cock up and down Lance's tight throat to milk every last drop from his balls. Lance swallowed it as fast as he could as the guests were thirsty and wanted more. They had even started pushing on his stomach to make sure he filled their glasses all the way, and he could do nothing but moan and feel it flow out of him.

Keith on the other hand was constantly squeezing out eggs to the hungry guests, his cocks always being stroked to provide garnish for the dish and he was glad he had two to speed up the process as he could then serve two guests at a time. The amount of eggs in his stomach was receding too, his stomach not as extended and full, but there was still more left and when Farmer Lotor and Farmer Zarkon stepped up to the table Keith didn't hesitate to push out two large eggs onto the platter Lotor held out. He wasn't going to make the farmer look bad in front of his awful father no matter how much it tempted to just refuse giving the grumpy old farmer anything.

"At least the half breed is good for something," Zarkon grumbled as he accepted the plate from Lotor, the eggs well garnished with the half-breed's fresh cum.

"Keith is good at a lot of things, this is just one of them. I think he gives the eggs a great tangy flavor." Lotor gestured for his father to take a bite. Zarkon took a few tentative bites and got a thoughtful look.

“Fine. I can agree that the taste isn’t too bad. Passable even.”

Lotor shook his head in dismay.

“Nothing will ever please you.”

“I just have very high standards," Zarkon corrected.

“Can’t you just for once just enjoy something for what it is? You are obsessed with quality and in the process you are missing out on the smaller good things in life."

Zarkon made a grunt and a sigh.

"Very well, I will try."

Lotor finally cracked a smile and moved to fill their glasses from Lance's spigot, the young bull eagerly swallowing Champion's cock to refill himself, stomach not nearly as full as when the party started.

Lance moaned as he tapped the glasses, the cum flowing freely in a thick stream, promising good taste and texture for them to enjoy.

"Here," Lotor offered him the glass and Zarkon took a small sip. "Champion and Lance here make a great keg setup don't you think? Champion for his cum production and Lance for his capacity."

"A good use of their qualities," Zarkon admitted and took a sip of his glass.

"I had no idea Lance would turn out so useful but in general I find the human breed to have many positive qualities," Lotor said and patted Lance's rump. "And when combined with the other breeds you get the best of both worlds." Lotor walked back to Keith and placed his hand on his stomach, a few eggs still visible as lumps beneath the surface. "Never have I met a bull able to hold as many fully swelled Altean eggs as him. You should have seen him this morning when he was still brimming with them." Lotor pushed slightly down and Keith groaned, another egg threatened to leave him but he kept it inside to the best of his abilities, his sphincter tight around it.

"But their yield is not as high as a full blooded Galra bull," Zarkon said indignant.

"And? He still has his use as he just proved."

Zarkon looked over at the half-breed as he twirled the cum in his glass. The eggs had been good, some of the better he had tasted in later years. If that taste was attributed to the half-breed's properties then perhaps their kind was not completely useless.

Zarkon made a defeated sigh.

"Maybe I have been a bit hasty in my judgement of the lesser breeds."

Lotor almost laughed. It was still an underhanded compliment but it was the closest he had gotten to hearing his father admit he was wrong about anything. Maybe he could turn his father around eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end(for now)


End file.
